Podría ser él ¿Él? ¡Imposible!
by Anichu90
Summary: Hannah Montana va a ser la próxima estrella invitada en Mackenzie Falls, y trae con ella a Jesse, un guitarrista muy mono que servirá de distracción para Sunny y conseguirá sacar de sus casillas a Chad. Chad&Sunny / Jesse
1. La La Land

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

**_Capítulo 1: La La Land_**

_**Some may say I need to be afraid**__ [Alguien podría decir que tengo que estar asustada]  
__**of losing everything**__ [de perderlo todo]  
__**Because of where I had my start**__ [debido a como fue mi comienzo]  
__**and where I made my name**__ [y como me hice un nombre]  
__**Well everything's the same**__ [Bueno, todo es lo mismo]  
__**in the la la land machine**__ [en la máquina del País La La]  
__La La Land__ – _Demi Lovato(_Don't Forget_)

Sunny Munroe sabía que aquél no iba a ser un buen día. Y estaba tan segura de aquello porque se había levantado con el pie izquierdo -literalmente, todas las mañanas se fijaba en el pie con el que se levantaba-, y además se había resfriado. Era totalmente imposible que Sunny se resfriara estando en Los Ángeles. Había pasado por los inviernos más duros de Wisconsin sin un solo estornudo, y ahora, por una pequeña brisa de Hollywood, iba y se resfriaba. Estaba en la cafetería estornudando por enésima vez cuando una voz burlona la sorprendió:

- Bonito resfriado - dijo un chico mientras Sunny se sonaba la nariz.

- Sí... ¿quieres un poco? - preguntó tendiéndole el pañuelo lleno de mocos. Pero cuando alzó la vista hacia él, Sunny se quedó embobada. Moreno, ojos oscuros y con pose de chico malo. Era guapísimo.

- No, gracias. Te lo puedes guardar para ti - le respondió el chico riéndose -. Yo a ti te conozco. Tú eres Sunny Munroe, de _So Random!_, ¿verdad?

- Sí - dijo con una gran sonrisa. ¡La había reconocido! _¡Chúpate esa, Chad! Los de _So Random!_ también somos conocidos_, pensó para sus adentros.

- Soy Jesse - se presentó, dándole la mano.

- Encantada - dijo, devolviéndole el apretón -. Yo soy Sunny... pero eso ya lo sabes porque lo acabas de decir. Lo siento - se disculpó, sintiéndose muy tonta.

- Tranquila. ¿Puedo sentarme? - preguntó, señalando el asiento vacío a su lado.

- Por supuesto - aceptó Sunny encantada - Bueno... debes de ser alguien importante para haber llegado hasta aquí. Normalmente los fans se quedan en la puerta, al señor Condor no le gusta tener esto lleno de niños pidiendo autógrafos.

- En realidad, no soy importante. Soy guitarrista - respondió Jesse, mostrándole la funda en la que llevaba la guitarra.

- ¿Guitarrista?

- Sí. Más concretamente soy el guitarrista de Hannah Montana.

- ¿De Hannah Montana? - exclamó Sunny con voz chillona.

- Exacto.

- Pero... ¿Hannah Montana está aquí?

- Sí. Va a salir en un episodio de _Mackenzie Falls_ como estrella invitada. Los de la banda también estamos aquí porque Hannah Montana va a actuar en una fiesta que da Chad Dylan Cooper - explicó Jesse.

- Ese Chad... - refunfuñó Sunny para sí misma - ¿Cómo habrá conseguido traer a Hannah Montana?

- Eh, para... vas a convertir los huevos revueltos en puré - rió Jesse.

- ¿Qué? - volvió Sunny en sí. Entonces miró el plato de huevos revueltos que había cogido como desayuno. En su ataque de rabia, había cogido el tenedor y se había ensañado con ellos imaginando que eran la cara de Chad -. Lo siento... pero es que ese Chad me saca de mis casillas, creyendo que su serie es la mejor sólo porque tiene el presupuesto más alto. Pues te diré una cosa - dijo poniéndose en pie -, algún día los de _So Random!_ conseguiremos a una estrella invitada más importante que Hannah Montana - exclamó con cara de psicópata -. Sí, traeremos a... a... ¡a Taylor Swift! ¡O mejor! A Zac Efron. Sí, ya puedo ver la cara que se le quedaría a Chad Dylan Cooper - y soltó una risa desquiciada. Tras la locura transitoria que había sufrido, miró a Jesse, que se había quedado completamente anonadado -. Lo siento - dijo sonriendo torpemente -. Tengo que irme - y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

- Vale... - dijo Jesse cuando se quedó solo. Y entonces sonrió.

***************

Sunny había salido corriendo de la cafetería con un objetivo claro... bueno, con dos objetivos claros. Escapar de Jesse y de la cara con la que se había quedado mirándola después de su ataque psicótico, y encontrar a Chad. Oh, sí, Chad la iba a escuchar. Seguro que había traído a Hannah Montana para dejar en ridículo a _So Random!_. En el fondo de su ser, Sunny sabía que aquello no tenía mucho sentido, pero es que estaba tan enfadada con él que tenía que echarle la culpa de algo. Tampoco tenía muy claro porqué estaba tan enfadada. ¡Total!, _Mackenzie Falls_ ya había tenido estrellas invitadas antes y nunca había pasado nada. La última había sido James. Aunque esa estrella invitada Sunny no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, que casualmente eran Chad y los _Falls_. Seguramente, lo que Chad quería conseguir era besar a Hannah Montana en el episodio, y así alimentar la leyenda de que todas las coprotagonistas que lo besaban acababan enamoradas de él. Sólo con pensarlo, Sunny sentía como su enfado iba en aumento. La explicación estaba muy clara aunque Sunny no la viera: celos. Tan ocupada iba alimentando su rabia que no vio que el objeto de su mal humor iba hacia ella hasta que chocó con él.

- Lo siento - exclamó antes de ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Es que nunca miras por dónde vas, Sunny? - preguntó Chad, fastidiado.

- ¿Chad? Entonces no lo siento - se corrigió.

- Me encantaría escuchar todas tus razones de porqué no lo sientes, que seguro que tienes muchas, pero tengo prisa. Adiós - dijo marchándose.

- ¡No, espera! ¡Chad! Te estaba buscando. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó interesado.

- ¿Es verdad que Hannah Montana va a ser la estrella invitada en...? - pero no pudo terminar, porque la mano de Chad en su boca la interrumpió.

- Shh, ¿quieres que te oiga todo el mundo? Estoy intentando que todo el fanatismo que rodea a Hannah no se desate aquí - le dijo en susurros.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? - preguntó Sunny bajando la voz.

- Sí. ¿Cómo te has enterado? El señor Condor quería que no se enterara nadie.

- El caso no es cómo me he enterado. El caso es cómo has conseguido traerla.

- Bueno, tengo mis contactos - respondió Chad, sonriendo orgulloso.

- Ya... más te vale que esto no sea ningún tipo de conspiración para dejar en mal lugar a _So Random!_.

- ¿Pero quién ha dicho nada de _So Random!_? Tu paranoia no tiene límites, Sunny.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué tenías que traer precisamente a Hannah Montana? - preguntó la chica alzando la voz, pero volviendo a bajarla al decir el nombre.

- Bueno, por varias razones. Es la estrella más importante del momento y es preciosa - dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver su aspecto físico? - preguntó Sunny frunciendo el ceño.

- Que sea guapa facilita un montón las cosas para cuando tenga que besarla.

- ¿Besarla?

- Sí. Justo después de salvarla de un montón de momias vivientes en el Museo de Historia Egipcia.

- ¿Momias?

- Sí, es un especial para Halloween - explicó Chad.

- Es increíble cómo está degenerando _Mackenzie Falls_ - dijo Sunny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Parece que alguien está celosa - canturreó Chad.

- ¿Quién, yo? ¿De que la pobre Hannah tenga que besarte? ¡Ni en tus sueños! - dijo con voz chillona.

- ¿Seguro, Sunny? ¿De verdad lo crees? Lo siento, pero tuviste tu oportunidad de besarme cuando fui la estrella invitada de _So Random!_ y la desaprovechaste. Ahora mis labios están reservados sólo para Hannah Montana.

- La compadezco - dijo vehementemente.

- Vale.

- Vale.

- Vale.

- Vale.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Muy bien.

- Muy bien - Chad sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó - ¡Pero no me dejes con la palabra en la boca! - gritó Sunny -. Idiota.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**He vuelto con una nueva historia. Es un crossover entre **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_** y **_**Hannah Montana**_**. La idea me vino después de ver el episodio 18 de la tercera temporada de Hannah Montana, en el que sale Jesse, personaje que me encantó.**

**Cuelgo esta historia porque ya está terminada, así que no me va a impedir seguir escribiendo las otras historias que tengo a medio, lo que quiere decir que subiré un capítulo nuevo cada semana.**

**Una cosa: los títulos de los capítulos van a ser títulos de canciones de Demi Lovato y Hannah Montana que creo que resumen bien al capítulo, pero la letra de la canción no tiene porqué tener nada que ver. También pondré el estribillo de la canción al principio como adorno. Y los capítulos van a ser cortos generalmente.**

**Nada más, sólo que espero que os guste.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Rock Star

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ****¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo 2: Rock Star**_

_**I'm unusual**__ [No soy corriente]  
__**Not so typical**__ [ni muy típica]  
__**Way too smart to be waiting around**__ [demasiado lista para estar esperando por ahí]  
__**Tai chi practicing**__ [Experta en Tai chi]  
__**Snowboard champion**__ [campeona de Snowboard]  
__**I could fix the flat on your car**__ [Podría arreglar la rueda pinchada de tu coche]  
__**I might even be a rock star**__ [Incluso podría ser una estrella del rock]  
__Rock Star__ – _Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana 2_)

La famosísima estrella del rock adolescente, Hannah Montana, se encontraba en aquel momento en el camerino que le habían asignado en los Estudios Condor con su asistente y mejor amiga, Lola, que esta vez llevaba una peluca color azul eléctrico. Ambas esperaban a otra estrella juvenil, el protagonista de _Mackenzie Falls_, Chad Dylan Cooper. Pero llegaba tarde...

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? - exclamó Miley Stewart quitándose la peluca rubia -. Dijo que sólo iba a por el guión y volvía.

- ¡No puedo creer que vaya a conocer a Chad Dylan Cooper! ¡Oh, es tan guapo! - dijo Lily soñadora.

- Vale, sí, es guapo. Pero debe de necesitar un camión muy grande para cargar con tanto ego.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si no hubieras llegado tarde esta mañana, lo sabrías. De todos modos, ahora lo descubrirás - en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Soy Chad. ¿Puedo pasar? - les llegó la voz desde el otro lado.

- ¡Un momento! - gritó Miley poniéndose la peluca a toda prisa -. ¡Pasa!

- ¡Siento llegar tarde! - se disculpó Chad -. Una loca del País de la Risa me entretuvo.

- ¿Loca? - preguntó Lily.

- ¿País de la Risa? - preguntó Miley después.

- Es una historia muy larga que estoy seguro que no quieres saber, Hannah. Vayamos a lo realmente importante. El guión - dijo tendiéndole un cuaderno, haciendo alarde de todo su encanto.

- Gracias - dijo Miley cogiéndolo y poniéndose a hojearlo inmediatamente.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, eres Chad Dylan Cooper! - exclamó Lily extasiada acercándose a él -. ¡Espera un momento! - dijo parándose de golpe y frunciendo el ceño -. Ahora que veo de cerca, te pareces un montón a un novio que tuve.

- Entonces debía de ser muy guapo - dijo Chad sonriendo orgulloso.

- Sí. Y también era un caradura - a Chad la sonrisa se le borró de golpe -. Salía con otra a la misma vez que conmigo. ¡Maldito Lucas! - refunfuñó. **(NA)**

- Sí... ¡qué caradura!... Oye, ¿tú quién eres?

- Soy Lola Luftnagle, asistenta personal de la señorita Montana.

- Un placer.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! - exclamó Miley de repente -. ¿Aquí dice que tenemos que besarnos?

- Sí - respondió Chad -. ¿Supone algún problema?

- No recuerdo que estuviera en el contrato que firmé.

- No te preocupes, Hannah. Seguro que has oído la leyenda y ahora estás asustada, pero no tienes que tener miedo. Acaba pasándose.

- ¿Leyenda? - preguntó Miley desconcertada.

- Sí, la leyenda de que todas las coprotagonistas que me besan, acaban enamoradas de mí - explicó Chad sonriendo.

- Más que un camión, yo creo que necesita un barco tamaño crucero... un crucero de los grandes - le susurró Lily a Miley.

- ¿Qué dice el que me tiene que salvar de las momias? - exclamó Miley.

- Bueno, te dejo para que estudies el guión tranquilamente. Los ensayos serán después de comer. Hasta luego, Hannah - se despidió Chad guiñándole un ojo.

- No puedes quejarte. Vas a besar a Chad Dylan Cooper. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar? - dijo Lily en un intento por subir los ánimos, aunque fracasando estrepitosamente.

- Sí, claro. Una buena dosis de realidad es lo que necesita ese chico - farfulló Miley -. Venga, Lily, ayúdame a quitarme todo esto. Necesito salir de aquí como Miley.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, quiero curiosear un poco. A lo mejor hasta encuentro a Jesse. No lo he visto desde que llegamos.

- ¿No tuviste suficiente con que se enamorara de Hannah que también quieres que se enamore de Miley? - preguntó Lily preocupada.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Lily? Yo ya tengo novio. Jesse no me interesa - exclamó Miley ofendida.

- Sí, claro. Venga, que te ayudo.

***************

- ¿Os habéis enterado de quién va a ser la estrella invitada de _Mackenzie Falls_? - preguntó Sunny al entrar en la Sala de Atrezzo.

La escena con la que se encontró era la normal en un día cualquiera en _So Random!_. Nico y Grady se peleaban mientras jugaban con la video consola. Tawni se miraba al espejo poniendo caras. Zora estaba a punto de meterse en su sarcófago. Y, por supuesto, nadie le había echo el menor caso. Un día normal con sus compañeros de _So Random!_. Sunny suspiró.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Me habéis escuchado?

- Creo que ya había quedado claro que no - respondió Tawni sin dejar de mirarse al espejo.

- Repito: ¿Sabéis quién va a ser la estrella invitada de los _Falls_ para el especial de Halloween? - repitió Sunny irritada.

- ¿Quién, Sunny? - preguntaron todos a la vez con tono hastiado, y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡Hannah Montana!

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Tawni levantándose del sillón -. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan invitado a esa rubia de bote antes que a mí? - todos se quedaron mirándola extrañados -. No es que me interese salir en _Mackenzie Falls_ - dijo sonriendo torpemente y volviendo a sentarse.

- ¿Hannah Montana está aquí? - preguntó Nico entonces. Sunny asintió -. ¡Espérame, preciosa! - exclamó -. ¡Nico ya va para allá! - y salió corriendo.

- ¡Espérame, Nico! - gritó Grady saliendo detrás de él.

- ¡Hombres! Dales una melena rubia y un par de ojos verdes, y toda su inteligencia sale por la ventana - suspiró Zora -. Pero para eso tienen que tener inteligencia.

- Bueno, supongo que todo este drama es porque quieres que hagamos algo. ¿Qué propones? - preguntó Tawni.

- Tenemos que encontrar una estrella invitada mejor. No podemos dejar que nos vuelvan a dejar en ridículo - explicó Sunny.

- Eso no va a ser suficiente - dijo Zora con tono misterioso.

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? - inquirió Tawni.

- Tenemos que robarles su estrella invitada.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**NA: **Lily se refiere al episodio 7 de la segunda temporada de _Hannah Montana_, en el que Sterling Knight intervino como Lucas, el novio de Lily.

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo 3: Two Worlds Collide**_

_**You had your dreams I had mine**__ [Tú tenías tus sueños y yo los míos]  
__**You had your fears I was fine**__ [Tú tenías tus miedos y yo estaba bien]  
__**Showed me what I couldn't find**__ [Me mostraste lo que no podía encontrar]  
__**When two different worlds collide**__ [cuando dos mundos diferentes chocan]  
__Two Worlds Collide__ – _Demi Lovato (_Don't Forget_)

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Zora? – preguntó Tawni burlona tras escuchar la idea de su compañera.

- ¡Fácil! – contestó Zora -. Sunny la convencerá de que nuestro programa es mucho mejor y de que Chad es un idiota. Hannah es una chica lista, sabrá lo que le conviene.

- ¿Y por qué la tengo que convencer yo? – exclamó Sunny.

- ¡Porque eres tú la que quiere fastidiar a Chad! – respondió Zora -. Pero si no te interesa, siempre puedes quedarte sentada y ver como Chad Dylan Cooper se lleva toda la gloria de haber trabajado con Hannah Montana. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso es posible que se enamoren y… - dijo con tono pensativo.

- ¡Ni hablar! – interrumpió Sunny poniéndose de pie de un salto -. Voy a buscarla ahora mismo – y salió como una bala de la Sala de Atrezzo.

- ¡Pero qué manipuladora eres, Zora! – dijo Tawni asombrada.

- Lo sé – sonrió satisfecha Zora.

***************

Miley Stewart caminaba impunemente por los pasillos de los Estudios Condor. Nadie la señalaba, nadie gritaba "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es Hannah Montana!", nadie corría hacia ella para pedirle un autógrafo… Oh, sí, disfrutaba del anonimato cuánto podía. Definitivamente era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido nunca. Era cierto, muchas veces había pensado que todo sería mucho más fácil si todo el mundo supiera su secreto, pero entonces tendría que dejar de ser ella misma y dejar atrás todas las comodidades con las que había vivido siempre, siendo la primera de ellas la privacidad. Como decía su canción, sin las gafas de sol y la peluca podía ir a cualquier lugar. **(NA)**

Pero en aquella ocasión no iba a cualquier lugar, estaba buscando a Jesse. Había desaparecido en el momento en el que llegaron a los Estudios y no lo había vuelto a ver, y ya era casi la hora de comer. No lo buscaba por lo que Lily pensaba, no era que necesitara que todos los chicos se enamoraran de ella. La verdad era que Jesse le importaba. Había nacido algo muy bonito entre ellos cuando compusieron juntos _He Could Be the One_, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Miley dejara a Jake. Lo malo era que desde que se había decidido por Jake, las cosas con Jesse no habían vuelto a ser igual. Parecía que el chico la evitaba, y no era porque no asistiera a los ensayos sino porque siempre procuraba no quedarse a solas con ella. Por esa razón lo buscaba, tenía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con él y poder ser su amiga. En lo que no había caído en la cuenta Miley era que Jesse conocía a Hannah Montana, pero no tenía la menor idea de quién era Miley Stewart.

Una bala de pelo oscuro chocando contra ella y tirándola al suelo fue lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – exclamaba una y otra vez una chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo -. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó angustiada.

- Tranquila. Sobreviviré – sonrió Miley mientras hacía revisión de daños: lo único que le dolía era el culo. Realmente sobreviviría.

- ¡Menudo día! – bufó la chica -. Es la segunda vez que choco con alguien.

- Eso se solucionaría rápidamente si miraras por dónde vas… aunque he de admitir que yo también iba algo distraída – Miley vio como la chica se fijaba en la tarjeta de identificación que llevaba colgada al cuello. La cara sonriente de Hannah Montana junto a su nombre era lo que la identificaba como parte del equipo de la estrella del rock. Su padre le había hecho una para que pudiera salir de los camerinos que le preparaban en los diferentes estudios por los que pasaba para que pudiera curiosear libremente.

- Miley, ¿no? – Miley asintió -. ¡Bonito nombre! ¿De verdad formas parte del equipo de Hannah Montana?

- Eh… sí. Algo así. Soy una de sus asistentes… Oye, tu cara me suena de algo – dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema -. Tú eres Sunny de So Random! ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! – asintió Sunny entusiasmada. ¡Era la segunda vez en un día que la reconocían!

- ¡Oh, me encanta vuestro programa! – exclamó Miley -. ¡De verdad! Creo que Grady es muy gracioso, y tus sketches son los mejores.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? Bueno, todos nos esforzamos al máximo para que todo salga perfecto. Oye, es casi la hora de comer, ¿te apetece que vayamos a la cafetería y seguimos hablando? – propuso Sunny.

- Bueno, yo… - Miley se interrumpió. Iba a decir que no porque no quería dejar a Lily y a su padre plantados, pero pensándolo mejor, era posible que Jesse estuviera en la cafetería. Y siendo sincera, no le apetecía nada tener que aguantar el inacabable ego de Chad Dylan Cooper -. Me encantaría. Me muero de hambre.

- ¡Genial! Vamos por aquí – y cogiéndola del brazo, Sunny se llevó a Miley a la cafetería.

***************

- ¿Miley? – llamó Sunny mientras se tragaba el último bocado de su hamburguesa.

- Dime.

- Si eres la asistenta de Hannah Montanta… seguro que la conoces muy bien… ¿verdad?

- No sabes cuánto – respondió con una nota de amargura en la voz -. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno… ¿Accedería a hablar conmigo si se lo pidiera?

- Si lo que quieres es un autógrafo, yo puedo conseguírtelo – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva. No esperaba que Sunny Munroe fuera otra interesada en la fama de Hannah Montana.

- ¡No, no, no! – negó Sunny rápidamente -. Es que… ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Sí – asintió interesada.

- Quiero fastidiar a Chad Dylan Cooper. Y la única manera de conseguirlo es convencer a Hannah Montana de que lo deje tirado y sea la estrella invitada de _So Random!_.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que le odias! – murmuró Miley sorprendida -. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- No sé si has tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo… - dijo con una risa sarcástica – pero debajo de esa pose de chico encantador, se esconde el mayor imbécil de todo el universo. Hago esto porque se lo merece.

Miley no salía de su asombro. Ella misma había tenido la oportunidad de probar de primera mano el ego de Chad y había tenido suficiente dosis para toda una vida. No sabía lo que tenía que ser para Sunny que tenía que verlo todos los días, en cierto modo la entendía. Pero lo que Sunny no parecía entender era que Hannah había firmado un contrato con _Mackenzie Falls_ que no podía romper aunque le apeteciera bastante. Y tampoco tenía ganas de tomar parte en una guerra sin sentido. Para ella lo primero ahora era arreglar las cosas con Jesse. Dos manos posándose con estrépito sobre la mesa la llevaron de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Has visto a Hannah? – le preguntó Chad Dylan Cooper a Sunny en voz baja pero con una nota de rabia de contenida. Sunny arqueó una ceja con incredulidad e inmediatamente después se echó a reír escandalosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que la has perdido? – inquirió Sunny burlona.

- A mí no me hace gracia. ¿La has visto o no?

- No – respondió Sunny riéndose aún.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió Chad. Entonces Sunny arqueó las dos cejas en señal de comprensión.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ya entiendo! Tienes miedo de que Hannah se haya dado cuenta de lo imbécil que eres y haya preferido venirse al País de la Risa ¿verdad?

- Sólo dices tonterías – escupió Chad, y entonces se marchó.

Mientras Miley había comprendido todo de golpe. Chad se había retrasado aquella mañana porque, según había dicho, una loca del País de la Risa lo había entretenido. La loca debía de ser Sunny, y el País de la Risa debía de ser _So Random!_. ¡Sí que se llevaban mal aquellos dos! O al menos eso era lo que querían hacer ver. Para Miley no había pasado desapercibida la química que había entre ellos. Estaba segura de que lo que ellos decían que era odio, era en realidad todo lo contrario. De repente le habían entrado ganas de participar en el plan de Sunny.

- Hola – saludó una voz muy conocida para Miley. Era Jesse -. ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó Miley con entusiasmo levantándose de la silla. Pero al ver la cara de extrañeza con la que se le había quedado mirando Jesse, cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. No llevaba puestas ni la peluca ni la ropa de Hannah Montana, y Jesse no conocía a Miley Stewart. Por lo tanto, esa pregunta no estaba destinada a ella –. Pero esa pregunta no era para mí porque no me conoces – dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla un poco avergonzada.

- La verdad es que tu cara me suena de algo – dijo entonces Jesse. A Miley se le paró el corazón. Era la primera vez que alguien la reconocía. No había esperado que Jesse se hubiera fijado tanto en Hannah como para que le sonaran los rasgos faciales de Miley. ¿Es que Jesse era la primera persona que la había mirado de verdad? -. Supongo que me suenas porque formas parte del equipo de Hannah – prosiguió Jesse señalando su tarjeta de identificación -. Como creo que no nos hemos presentado oficialmente, porque si no seguro que te recordaría, me presento. Soy Jesse, el guitarrista – dijo tendiéndole la mano con su sonrisa más devastadora, lo cual anuló toda capacidad de razonamiento de Miley.

- Miley – contestó cuando consiguió volver en sí, y le dio la mano.

- Encantado – entonces se volvió a Sunny -. ¿Y bien? ¿Podemos hablar, Sunny?

- Bueno… - dudó Sunny. Entonces miró a Miley con la disculpa pintada en los ojos. Estaba claro que estaba deseando irse con él -. ¿No te importa que te deje sola, Miley?

- No. Vete con él – Sunny sonrió en agradecimiento y se marchó con Jesse, y Miley se quedó mirando como la pareja se marchaba y preguntándose cómo era posible que aquellos dos se conocieran. Estaba claro que Jesse no perdía el tiempo, pensó Miley poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

**NA:** Es un fragmento de la canción _The Best of Both Worlds _de Hannah Montana: _Without the shades and the hair / You can go anywhere_.


	4. I Wanna Know You

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo 4: I Wanna Know You**_

_**Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you**__ [Quiero conocerte]  
__**Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go**__ [Quiero ir allí dónde vayas]  
__**I wanna find out what you know**__ [Quiero descubrir lo que sepas]  
__**And maybe someday down the road**__ [Y tal vez algún día carretera abajo]  
__**Sit back and say to myself...**__ [me ponga cómoda y me diga a mí misma...]  
__**I like how you are with me**__ [Me gusta cómo eres conmigo]  
__**In our future history**__ [en nuestra historia futura]  
__**And maybe somewhere down the road**__ [Y tal vez en algún lugar carretera abajo]  
__**Sit back and say to myself**__ [me ponga cómoda y me diga a mí misma]  
__**"Yeah, I thought so"**__ ["Sí, ya lo creía"]  
__I Wanna Know You__ – _Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana 3_)

- Espero que sea importante lo que tengas que decirme porque he dejado plantada a Miley por ti – dijo Sunny burlona. Jesse y ella habían salido fuera de los Estudios Condor y habían ido a un parque cercano. En ese momento estaban sentados en un banco a la sombra de un árbol. Hacía un día realmente espléndido. El sol brillaba con fuerza y no había ni una sola nube tapando el intenso azul del cielo.

- ¿La has dejado plantada por mí? Pues sí que te he llegado dentro en menos de un día – respondió Jesse con una media sonrisa pícara que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco a Sunny. ¿Pero cómo se podía ser tan guapo?, se preguntó.

- ¡No te creas tanto! – exclamó sonrojada -. A lo mejor soy yo la que te ha llegado dentro y por eso te has inventado la excusa de que tenías que hablar conmigo. Ya sabes, para pasar tiempo conmigo – explicó coqueta.

- ¡Has dado en el clavo! – dijo Jesse sonriendo levemente, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Sunny -. Excepto en una cosa… lo de que quería hablar contigo era verdad. Quería darte esto – dijo tendiéndole un trozo de papel. Era una invitación para la fiesta que iba a dar Chad, en la que iba a actuar Hannah Montana.

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Sunny confundida.

- Creo que está claro. Es una invitación para la fiesta de Chad Dylan Cooper – contestó Jesse divertido.

- Ya, pero… ¿Por qué me la das a mí?

- Bueno… esta mañana te he visto un poco "molesta" cuando te he contado lo de la fiesta… - Sunny frunció el ceño ante el eufemismo. En realidad se había puesto como una loca - … y después he oído lo de la rivalidad entre _So Random!_ y _Mackenzie Falls_, y que Chad y tú no os lleváis precisamente bien. Pensaba que quizás te habías enfadado tanto porque sabías que Chad no te iba a invitar a esa fiesta, y… bueno… me sobraba esa invitación… y… - en este momento la voz de Jesse se había hecho ininteligible. ¡Se había puesto nervioso!, pensó irritado. Con la única chica con la que le había pasado algo parecido había sido con… Hannah.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – Sunny también se había puesto nerviosa, y eso había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido preguntarle.

- Tanto Hannah como los miembros de la banda tenemos derecho a invitar a alguien a las actuaciones y conciertos – explico el chico -. Mira, quizá te parezca una locura porque nos acabamos de conocer esta mañana, y no ha sido de una manera muy corriente, pero… ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta? – Sunny no se lo pensó dos veces.

- ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! – respondió con una gran sonrisa -. Pero… ¿por qué has pensado en mí? Nos acabamos de conocer, tú mismo lo has dicho.

- Sí, pero… tu teoría de que me has llegado dentro tenía bastante de verdad. Quiero conocerte, Sunny – explicó con una sonrisa tímida, lo que hizo que el corazón de Sunny diera un triple salto mortal. Era increíble los estragos que causaba ese chico en ella.

- Tengo curiosidad por algo… - dijo entonces Sunny cambiando de tema - ¿Tocarías algo para mí? Con tu guitarra.

- Vale – dijo Jesse sacando su guitarra de la funda -. ¿Qué quieres que toque?

- No sé… ¿Compones? – Jesse asintió -. Entonces algo tuyo.

Jesse empezó a mezclar acordes en una melodía rápida y con mucha fuerza. No se parecía en nada al estilo de Hannah Montana. Sunny debería habérselo imaginado. Viendo el aspecto de Jesse y su comportamiento, su estilo musical se acercaba más al punk-rock que al pop-rock adolescente de Hannah. Cuando Jesse terminó, la miró sonriente esperando su veredicto, y Sunny se preguntó cómo un chico con tanto talento cómo él había acabado tocando para alguien tan diferente a su estilo. Estaba claro que el mundo de la música no era un mundo en el triunfar fácilmente.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Jesse.

- Me ha encantado – entonces Sunny hizo algo que la sorprendió incluso a sí misma -. ¿Me dejas probar?

- ¡Claro! Pero no sabía que tocaras.

- Soy una simple aficionada – dijo restándole importancia, y cogió la guitarra de Jesse. Intentó copiar la melodía que había tocado Jesse momentos antes, equivocándose muy pocas veces, lo cual dejó a Jesse muy gratamente sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres buena! – exclamó el chico cuando Sunny terminó.

- ¿Soy buena plagiando? – preguntó Sunny con ironía.

- Quería decir que tu oído musical es bueno. No mucha gente puede copiar una melodía que sólo ha escuchado una vez equivocándose en tan pocas ocasiones.

- Ya, bueno… no es para tanto – dijo la chica avergonzada, pero sintiéndose halagada.

- Deberías probar a componer algo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

- ¿En serio? – Jesse asintió -. Me encantaría.

***************

Miley abrió la puerta de su camerino resignada a pasarse toda la tarde ensayando las escenas con Chad Dylan Cooper. Lily, vestida de Lola, la esperaba dentro impacientemente.

- ¡Miley! – exclamó -. ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? – preguntó sacando apresuradamente la ropa de Hannah.

- Dando una vuelta – respondió la susodicha -. ¿A qué no sabes a quién he conocido?

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Lily interesada mientras le recogía el pelo para ponerle la peluca.

- A Sunny Munroe de So Random!.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta ese programa! ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

- Bastante simpática. Es una buena chica, aunque odia con todas sus fuerzas a Chad Dylan Cooper y está dispuesta a todo con tal de fastidiarle, o al menos eso dice ella.

- ¡A ver! ¡Vayamos por partes! ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con "dispuesta a todo"? ¿Y por qué dices que eso es lo que dice ella? – preguntó Lily un poco confusa.

- Quiere pedirle a Hannah que deje tirado a Chad y actúe en _So Random!_ en vez de en _Mackenzie Falls_. Y no creo que realmente lo odie tanto, si no todo lo contrario.

- ¿Les pasa algo así como "los que se pelean, se desean"?

- O "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso" – completó Miley riéndose.

- ¿Y qué ha decidido Hannah? ¿Va a dejar tirado a Chad? – preguntó Lily con interés.

- Aún no lo he decidido. Primero quiero hablar con él. Y ver qué es lo que pasa entre Sunny y Jesse – esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, pero Lily lo escuchó perfectamente.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué tiene que ver Jesse en todo esto?

- Ya sabes que Jesse no es de los que pierden el tiempo. Por lo visto, se han conocido esta mañana… y a Jesse le interesa Sunny – respondió Miley frunciendo el ceño.

- Y eso te molesta ¿no, Miley? – adivinó Lily.

- ¡Lily! ¡Ya sabes que a mí Jesse no me interesa para nada! – exclamó ofendida, aunque sonó claramente a mentira -. Lo que pasa es que si Chad y Sunny se gustan, he decidido darles un empujoncito… y sacar a Jesse de en medio – explicó con naturalidad.

- ¡Ya, claro! Sólo es por ayudar a tu nuevo par de amigos… no porque te guste Jesse – dijo Lily sarcástica.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡Anda, vamos! Tu padre y Chad te esperan en el estudio.

***************

Chad y Hannah estaban ensayando la escena que rodarían al día siguiente, que casualmente era la escena del beso. Mientras Miley veía como la cara de Chad se acercaba a la suya, tomó una decisión importante: a partir de ese momento, Hannah Montana no ensayaría escenas de besos, los besos tendrían que esperar al momento del rodaje.

- ¡Vale, corten! – gritó Hannah muy alto, sobresaltando a Chad -. ¡Diez minutos de descanso! – gritó de nuevo y fue a sentarse a su silla.

- Hannah, ese tipo de cosas las ordena el director… o el protagonista, o sea, _moi_ – dijo Chad acercándose a ella.

- Sí, pero hoy la protagonista soy yo – espetó -. Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado, que quiero hablar contigo – dijo señalando la silla a su lado y sonriendo falsamente.

- Tú dirás – respondió sentándose y mirándola con desconfianza.

- Verás, mi nueva asistente, Miley, ha estado curioseando por los Estudios y me ha contado que ha tenido el placer de conocer a Sunny Munroe de _So Random!_.

- Yo no lo llamaría placer… - murmuró con acritud.

- ¿Entonces es verdad lo que me ha dicho Miley? ¿Que no os lleváis bien? Me ha dicho que ha presenciado una de vuestras peleas – informó Hannah haciéndose la desinteresada.

- Todo el mundo sabe que _Mackenzie Falls_ y _So Random!_ son rivales desde siempre.

- Pero Miley no me ha hablado de ese tipo de rivalidad. Dice que lo vuestro va mucho más allá de simple rivalidad entre programas.

- Hannah, ve al grano de una vez. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Chad suspicaz.

- A ti te gusta Sunny ¿verdad, Chad? – soltó a bocajarro.

- Sí… - suspiró Chad pensativo, con la mirada perdida -. ¡No! ¡No! – negó con fervor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -. ¡Para nada! ¿Pero qué dices? Sunny Munroe es una muy molesta piedra en mi zapato. ¿Cómo iba a gustarme?... ¿Puedo irme ya? – preguntó una vez vio que no podía hacer nada para arreglar su desliz.

- Ve, ve – le respondió con condescendencia -. Ya sé todo lo que quería saber – y sonrió para sus adentros.


	5. Behind Enemy Lines

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo 5: Behind Enemy Lines**_

_**Well I've been walkin' (walkin') behind enemy lines**__ [Bueno, he estado paseando (paseando) tras la líneas enemigas]  
__**And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side**__ [Y he estado luchando, luchando del otro lado]  
__**I've been sayin' (sayin') that I won't fall this time**__ [He estado diciendo (diciendo) que no caería esta vez]  
__**But now I'm walkin' (walkin') within enemy lines**__ [Pero ahora estoy paseando (paseando) dentro de las líneas enemigas]  
__Behind Enemy Lines_– Demi Lovato (_Don't Forget [Deluxe Edition]_)

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Lola acercándose a Hannah, una vez Chad se hubo marchado -. ¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a hacer con la propuesta de Sunny?

- Sí. Voy a darle un pequeño sustito a Chad. Necesita que alguien le demuestre que no es el centro del universo. No entiendo cómo una chica como Sunny puede estar colada de un chico como Chad – se dijo para sí misma.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Sunny?

- Pienso escuchar su propuesta.

- ¿Cómo? Sunny no puede entrar aquí… y tú no puedes salir de este estudio como Hannah – Lola dijo esto último en voz baja.

- Querida Lola – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de confidencia -, tú y yo vamos a traspasar las líneas enemigas… de incógnito.

***************

Dos figuras vestidas completamente de negro entraron a la vacía Sala de Atrezzo. Llevaban puestas unas zapatillas negras, pantalones negros, jersey de cuello vuelto negro, gorros de lana negros ocultando completamente el pelo y gafas de sol negras. En fin, que iban prácticamente irreconocibles.

- ¿Esto es para ti "ir de incógnito"? Ir de negro funciona cuando es de noche, pero resulta que son las seis de la tarde y el sol brilla más fuerte que nunca – dijo la voz irritada de Lola Luftnagle.

- Los Estudios Condor están llenos de actores, nadie se ha peguntado qué hacíamos nosotras dos vestidas completamente de negro, y lo más importante… ¡nadie nos ha reconocido! – respondió alegre Hannah Montana -. Bueno… - dijo dando una vuelta por la Sala - … ¿dónde está todo el mundo?

- ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá podrían estar grabando? – preguntó Lola sarcástica.

- La verdad es que no – Hannah frunció el ceño pensativa.

En aquel momento, se oyeron voces en el pasillo. Cinco chicos charlaban y bromeaban animadamente sin percatarse de las intrusas. Sunny Munroe entró la primera andando de espaldas y vistiendo una camisa de fuerza, como si se hubiera escapado de algún manicomio. Nico y Grady entraron detrás vestidos igual que Sunny. Por último, Zora y Tawni iban vestidas de doctora y enfermera respectivamente. Al parecer, el nuevo sketch trataba de unos locos en un psiquiátrico.

- Creo que ha quedado genial – decía Sunny entusiasmada – y… ¡Ah! – gritó la chica al darse la vuelta y ver a las dos chicas vestidas de negro -. ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó agitada y llevándose una mano al corazón.

Hannah y Lola se quitaron los gorros de lana y las gafas de sol descubriéndose.

- ¡Es Hannah Montana! – gritó Nico. En seguida, se colocó delante de ella, se arrodilló y le cogió una mano como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio -. ¡Oh, mi diosa Hannah! – exclamó teatralmente -. Desde que me enteré de vuestra presencia en estos Estudios, os he estado buscando sin éxito. Ahora vos aparecéis en nuestra humilde Sala de Atrezzo. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

- Yo sé de qué otra cosa vas a tener tú el honor – dijo Zora agarrándolo de la oreja y arrastrándolo hasta el otro lado de la Sala. Hannah sonrió divertida.

- Bueno… ¿y a qué debemos el honor? – preguntó Sunny también divertida.

- Bueno, Sunny, yo… - empezó Hannah, pero Sunny la interrumpió al darse la vuelta emocionada y les comentó a sus amigos:

- ¿Habéis visto? ¡Me conoce! ¡Hannah Montana sabe quién soy!

- En realidad os conozco a todos – replicó Hannah alzando la voz -. Veo vuestro programa siempre que puedo. Me gusta mucho.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya veréis cuando Chad Dylan Cooper y todos esos estúpidos _Falls_ se enteren! ¡Se morirán de la envidia! – exclamó Grady triunfal.

- No os hagáis ilusiones. Hannah también ve _Mackenzie Falls_ – dijo entonces Lola.

- Perdona pero… ¿tú quién eres? – preguntó Tawni desinteresada mientras se atusaba el pelo.

- Ella es Lola Luftnagle – presentó Hannah -. Mi asistente personal.

- Creía que tu asistente era Miley – dijo Sunny frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, Miley es mi _otra_ asistente personal – explicó la cantante rápidamente -. La verdad es que es por ella por quién estoy aquí. Me ha contado lo de tus planes para Chad Dylan Cooper, y estoy dispuesta a escuchar tu petición – dijo con la altivez de una reina -. ¿De verdad quieres fastidiarle tanto? – preguntó cambiando su expresión altiva a una de completo desconcierto.

- Bueno… la verdad es que se lo merece – respondió Sunny insegura -. Pero… pensándolo mejor… ya no estoy enfadada con él así que no hace falta que…

- ¡Alto! – interrumpió Zora -. ¿Te vas a echar atrás? – preguntó incrédula -. Has conseguido que Hannah Montana venga hasta aquí y escuche nuestro plan, y ¿te vas a echar atrás?

- Es que no creo que… - comenzó Sunny.

- Si Sunny no está dispuesta a hacerlo, yo sí – la interrumpió esta vez Hannah -. Ese Chad necesita una buena dosis de realidad así que ¿cuál es el plan? – todos la miraron con la boca abierta, incluida Lola.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces – le susurró para que nadie la escuchara. Hannah la ignoró.

- Es muy fácil – dijo Tawni -. Le dices a Chad que no quieres actuar con él y te vienes a hacer un sketch con nosotros.

- Os olvidáis de que he firmado un contrato que no puedo romper así como así – replicó la estrella del rock.

- Ya, pero supongo que si _Chad_ o algún otro miembro de _Mackenzie Falls_ te trata _mal_, puedes romper el contrato ¿no? – dijo Zora mirándose las uñas desinteresada, pero con intención.

- Sí… - sonrió Hannah con comprensión -. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por cierto ¿tú no eres muy pequeña para tener una mente tan retorcida?

- Sí – sonrió Zora con satisfacción.

Sunny suspiró pesadamente. Aquello no saldría bien. Era imposible que saliera, aunque la mismísima Hannah Montana estuviera de su parte. Alguien saldría mal parado, y tenía la inquietante sensación de que iba a ser ella.

- Yo me largo, chicos. No quiero saber nada de esto – anunció dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Espera, Sunny! – llamó Hannah acercándose a ella. Las dos chicas salieron al pasillo -. Me han dicho que te han visto con Jesse, mi guitarrista.

- Sí, es cierto. Es un buen chico.

- ¿Te interesa?

- ¡No! – exclamó Sunny -. Nos acabamos de conocer.

- Me alegro – suspiró Hannah aliviada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Bueno… porque… - Miley (o sea, Hannah) se maldijo a sí misma. El tono de alivio con el que le había salido ese "Me alegro" había sido demasiado obvio. Vale, tendría que improvisar algo -. Verás, es que Jesse no es el tipo de chico que te recomendaría. Ni a ti ni a ninguna otra chica, en realidad. Es _muy_ guapo, lo sé, pero también es muy mujeriego. Además de insensible y egoísta.

- ¿En serio? A mí me ha parecido todo lo contrario – dijo Sunny arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.

- Sí pero lo acabas de conocer ¿no? Tú misma lo acabas de decir – y diciendo esto, Miley/Hannah se fue con la sensación de haber hecho algo muy malo, sintiéndose culpable.

Y sembró en Sunny la semilla de la duda.


	6. Let's Get Crazy

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**6: Let's Get Crazy**_

_**Let's get crazy!**__ [¡Enloquezcamos!]  
__**Get up and dance**__ [Levántate y baila]  
__**Take a swing**__ [Haz un cambio]  
__**Do your thing**__ [Haz lo tuyo]  
__**It's worth taking a chance**__ [Merece la pena la oportunidad]  
__**Let's get crazy!**__ [¡Enloquezcamos!]  
__**Yeah, just kick up your heels**__ [Sí, ponte los tacones]  
__**Don't miss out**__ [No pierdas la oportunidad]  
__**Time to shout**__ [Momento de gritar]  
__**Always keeping it real**__ [Seguir siendo siempre normales]  
__**Let's get crazy!**__ [¡Enloquezcamos!]  
__Let's Get Crazy__ – _Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana: The Movie_, _Hannah Montana 3_)

- Creo que he hecho algo muy malo - le dijo Miley a Lily aquella noche cuando llegaron a la casa de la primera.

- ¿Aún peor que planear con una panda de pirados cómo sabotear la serie de Chad Dylan Cooper? - preguntó Lily escéptica.

- Sí - asintió con culpabilidad.

- Cuéntame - pidió Lily con interés.

- Le he hablado mal de Jesse a Sunny para que se aleje de él.

- Y eso que Jesse no te interesa - dijo Lily irónica -. A ver... - suspiró - ¿qué le has dicho exactamente?

- Que es un mujeriego... y un insensible... y un egoísta...

- Tampoco le has dicho ninguna mentira.

- Sí lo he hecho. Jesse ha cambiado mucho desde que... - Miley dudó - bueno, desde que le rechacé. No se ha vuelto a pelear con mi padre, ni ha llegado tarde a un solo ensayo, y yo no lo he vuelto a ver con ninguna chica. Y cuando parece que por fin ha conocido a una que le gusta, voy yo y me meto en su relación. ¿Qué me pasa? - preguntó derrotada.

- Creo que es bastante fácil - replicó Lily -. La relación a distancia que tienes con Jake no ha salido bien, estás harta de no poder verlo y estar con él cuando quieras. A Jesse lo ves todos los días, lo has conocido mejor y ha acabado gustándote de verdad. Lo que le dijiste a Sunny fue producto de los celos.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan lista?

- Aprendo todos los días de mi relación con Oliver - suspiró soñadora.

- Parece que os va muy bien - sonrió Miley.

- Bastante - respondió Lily -. Por cierto, mañana se viene con nosotras a los Estudios Condor - informó.

- ¿Y eso?

- Le he contado lo de nuestra reunión con los chicos de _So Random!_, y el muy idiota me ha dicho que el sueño de su vida siempre ha sido conocer a Tawni Hart, así que va a probar suerte mañana.

- No te pongas celosa, Lily. Tawni Hart es totalmente inalcanzable para Oliver Oken, créeme. Y aunque no fuera así, Oliver sólo tiene ojos para ti.

- Más le vale - amenazó Lily.

- En fin... - suspiró Miley - ¿qué me recomiendas hacer con Jesse?

- Para empezar, dejar el juego sucio, gánatelo de manera legal - aconsejó Lily -. No sé... quizá deberías acercarte a él como Miley.

- No estoy muy segura de eso - murmuró Miley -. Me conoce muy bien como Hannah, si también me conoce como Miley eso significaría poner en peligro mi secreto.

- Si te gusta de verdad, tendrás que plantearte el contárselo como hiciste con Jake, piénsalo - dijo Lily -. Bueno, el siguiente paso sería que si estás tan segura de que Chad y Sunny se gustan, seguir con tu plan de juntarlos, lo cual significa seguir con el plan de sabotear _Mackenzie Falls_, y así, tenerlos a los dos vigilados.

- ¿Y cuál sería el tercer paso? - preguntó Miley divertida. Cuando quería, Lily podía ser una gran estratega.

- El tercer paso, y el último, sería... que dejaras a Jake. Sabes que no puedes estar con los dos, Miley - explicó Lily suavemente.

- Sí... lo sé... - suspiró Miley.

***************

Martes. Segundo día de la estancia de Hannah Montana en los Estudios Condor. Y primer día del plan "Bajar de su nube a Chad Dylan Cooper". ¿El primer paso? Molestarle y sacarle de quicio hasta que explote y que, así, Hannah tenga una excusa para dejar el trabajo de _Mackenzie Falls_. Ya tenía un montón de ideas para llevar su plan a cabo. Tras una pequeña charla con los chicos de _So Random!_ había descubierto cuáles eran los puntos débiles de Chad y pensaba utilizarlos. Sí, iba a ser muy divertido.

Estaban preparándose para ensayar la escena del primer encuentro entre Hannah y Mackenzie cuando a Hannah (también conocida como Miley Stewart) se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea que estaba segura de que a Chad no le iba a gustar. Se acercó a sus amigos Lola Luftnagle y Mike Standley III (también conocidos como Lily Truscott y Oliver Oken) que estaban discutiendo por algún tema que en ese momento no le interesaba, tenía que poner un plan en marcha.

- Lola – llamó cortando la discusión -. ¿Tienes un chicle?

- No, no he traído ninguno – respondió frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Ya lo verás. ¿Has traído chicles, Mike? – preguntó volviéndose al chico.

- Es tu día de suerte, es el último que me queda – dijo mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos y sacaba un chicle de menta. Hannah miró suspicaz el chicle en la mano tendida de Mike.

- ¿Cuántos días llevas ese chicle en el bolsillo?

- ¿Días? Mejor di meses. Creo que unos cinco o seis. Pero no te preocupes, está limpio, mamá metió los pantalones a la lavadora con el chicle en el bolsillo – al ver la cara de susto de la chica, Mike sonrió -. Es broma, lo compré ayer. ¿Por quién me has tomado? – preguntó molesto.

- No me hagas responder a eso.

- Hannah – oyó que la llamaba Chad -. ¿Estás lista?

- Sí – respondió. Entonces se metió el chicle a la boca y lo mascó rápidamente -. Vale. Mirad y aprended de una profesional – les dijo a sus amigos, y se encaminó al centro del set dónde la esperaba Chad.

- Lista – dijo cuando llegó frente al chico, mascando el chicle con la boca abierta. Chad la miró incrédulo.

- Ejem – carraspeó -. ¿No quieres tirar el chicle? ¡Bart! – llamó a su asistente personal, que se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado -. Recoge el chicle de la señorita Montana – ordenó.

- ¡No, no, no! No hace falta – sonrió al asistente -. Puedes irte.

- Entonces… ¿piensas ensayar mascando chicle? – preguntó Chad sin poder evitar mirarle la boca mientras mascaba. ¿Por qué no podía mascar chicle como la gente normal? ¡Casi podía verle la campanilla!, pensó.

- Sí. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa y mascar chicle me relaja. No te importa, ¿verdad? Además, sólo es un ensayo – sonrió falsamente.

- Hannah, no es la primera vez que actúas. ¡Incluso has hecho una película con Jake Ryan! No deberías ponerte nerviosa – dijo bruscamente -. Seguro que lo haces muy bien – intentó convencerla cambiando a un tono de voz mucho más suave.

- Oh, y no te olvides de _Indiana Joannie_. Siempre mascaba chicle en los ensayos para relajarme – informó de manera confidencial.

- ¿Y por qué no mascaste chicle en el ensayo de ayer? – preguntó apretando los dientes ya bastante molesto.

- Porque ayer no estaba nerviosa – dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo. No tenía respuesta para eso por lo que decidió cambiar de tema -. ¿Podemos empezar ya? ¡No tengo todo el día! – Chad la miró con incredulidad. ¿Que no tenía todo el día? ¡Pues claro que tenía todo el día! ¡Es más, tenía toda la semana! Si había dicho que Sunny era una diva, se equivocaba. Esto no tenía ni punto de comparación.

- Claro – dijo con una de sus famosas sonrisas encantadoramente falsas.

La escena se situaba en el hall de la Westwick Prep School, escuela a la que asistían los personajes de _Mackenzie Falls_. Hannah Montana esperaba a que llegara el director de la escuela para que le enseñara los alrededores ya que pensaba grabar su próximo videoclip allí. En ese momento, Mackenzie pasa por delante y la reconoce, y se produce el flechazo que, tras una batalla totalmente surrealista en el Museo de Historia Egipcia contra unas momias, culminará en un beso. A grandes rasgos, ese iba ser el episodio especial de _Mackenzie Falls_ para Halloween.

- Bien, empecemos de una vez – dijo el director con tono hastiado -. ¡Acción! – Chad, totalmente metido en el papel de Mackenzie, iba caminando por el hall cuando vio la melena rubia de Hannah, que estaba de espaldas, y se acercó a ella.

- _Perdona…_ - dijo haciendo que la chica se volviera. La visión de la chica mascando chicle con la boca abierta lo despistó un poco, pero se sobrepuso como pudo y siguió con sus líneas -. _¡Tú eres Hannah Montana!_ – se hizo el sorprendido. Inmediatamente, tras el supuesto "flechazo", cambió a un tono de voz más suave -. _La chica de mis sueños…_ - dijo dramáticamente.

- ¡Corten! – exclamó Hannah en vez de seguir con su texto.

- ¿Corten? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chad.

- Bueno, Chad, es que, cuando descubres quién soy, deberías poner un poco más de emoción y sorpresa. Y cuando ocurre el "flechazo"… - dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos - … me gustaría ver un poco más de amor porque así no hay quién se inspire para actuar. Pero, tranquilo… - le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo - …, seguro que la próxima vez lo harás mejor – Chad no salía de su asombro. ¡Aquella chica se había vuelto loca! ¿Pero quién se creía que era para decirle que no lo estaba haciendo bien? Aquella era _su_ serie. Era _él_ el que decía quien lo estaba haciendo bien o mal. Iba a informarle "educadamente" de quién mandaba allí cuando el director se le adelantó.

- Ella tiene razón, Chad. Hazle caso a la chica, sabe de lo que habla – Hannah estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Ahora hasta el director parecía estar de su parte. ¡Aquello era fantástico! Ser más famosa que el mismísimo Chad Dylan Cooper servía de algo después de todo -. Bien, ¡Acción! – volvió a exclamar el director.

Así pasaron toda la mañana, interrumpiendo el ensayo una y otra y otra y otra vez. Unas veces por alguna de las excentricidades de Hannah, y otras debido a que Chad perdía el hilo del guión al ver el chicle en la boca de Hannah. ¡Así no había quién se concentrase! Habían interrumpido tantas veces el ensayo, que para la hora de la comida Chad tenía la sensación de no haber llegado al final de la escena ni una sola vez, y eso que no duraba ni dos minutos.

- ¡Descanso para la comida! – exclamó Hannah de una manera que irritó mucho a Chad, como si ella fuera la dueña y señora de todo cuando el dueño y señor de todo era _él_. ¡Estúpida estrella del rock! -. Ven aquí, Chad. Hablemos. ¡Conozcámonos! – dijo invitándole a sentarse a su lado. Chad dudó. La última vez que le había invitado a sentarse a su lado para hablar, le había hecho admitir que a él le gustaba Sunny cuando eso _no era_ en absoluto verdad… ¿verdad? Bueno, no quería pensar en ello ahora.

- ¿Sabes? – empezó la chica mientras Chad se sentaba -. Cualquiera podría decir que he cumplido todos mis sueños. Tengo dinero, fama, millones de fans y me dedico a lo que realmente me gusta, que es la música. Pero aún me queda un sueño por cumplir – dijo suspirando dramáticamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Chad mirándose las uñas mortalmente aburrido -. ¿Y cual es? – preguntó desinteresado.

- Me encantaría hacer una película con Zac Efron - ¡Bingo! Aquello captó completamente su atención.

- ¿Con Zac… Efron? – preguntó apretando los dientes.

- Sí… - suspiró soñadoramente -. ¿No crees que es el mejor actor de nuestra generación? – remató. La respuesta de Chad fue instantánea. Apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos se le pusieron totalmente blancos, y se puso tan tenso que parecía que se fuera en millones de pedacitos en cualquier momento. A Hannah le dieron ganas de revolcarse por el suelo riéndose histéricamente, pero se contuvo. Ahora tenía que pasar a su otro plan, que era separar a Jesse de Sunny-quiero decir-juntar a Sunny y Chad -. Bueno, pero no quería hablarte de eso.

- ¿Ah, no? – Chad pareció relajarse un poco pero aún apretaba los dientes al hablar.

- No. ¿Conoces a Jesse, mi guitarrista?

- Creo que aún no he tenido el placer.

- Bueno, pues es guapísimo. Intentamos salir un par de veces pero no funcionó porque él es un poco mujeriego. Está con una chica diferente cada día, a veces, incluso con más de una – parloteó Hannah.

- ¿Y eso me importa porque…? – preguntó animándola a que fuera al grano. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Seguro que Brenda le estaba esperando en la cafetería con un buen bistec.

- Bueno, pensé que te importaría porque ahora va detrás de Sunny – dijo inocentemente mientras se examinaba las puntas del pelo que, por cierto, estaban perfectas. Pero, claro, era una peluca, su función era estar siempre perfecta.

- ¿Sunny? ¿Qué Sunny?

- ¿_Tu_ Sunny? - ¿Pero a cuántas Sunny conoce este chico?, pensó.

- ¿_Mi_ Sunny? – preguntó respirando con dificultad. Hannah asintió -. Tengo que irme – y Chad salió corriendo del Estudio 2.

***************

Sunny estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería esperando a que Jesse volviera con su comida. No sólo habían vuelto a pasar toda la mañana juntos sino que también iban a comer juntos. A ese paso iban a acabar volviéndose siameses. En ese momento, escuchó a una voz muy familiar exclamar detrás de ella.

- ¡Tú!

- ¿Chad? – preguntó cuando se volvió para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

- ¿Quién es ese guitarrista con el últimamente pasas tanto tiempo?

- ¿Te refieres a Jesse? – preguntó Sunny. Entonces arqueó una ceja y lo miró suspicaz -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso, Cooper? – inquirió burlona. ¿Celoso él?, pensó Chad. ¿Es que la locura de Montana se estaba propagando por todas las chicas de los Estudios Condor? Chad Dylan Cooper _no_ se ponía celoso.

- Claro que sí, Munroe. Tremendamente celoso de un guitarrista bohemio y mujeriego que te dejará tirada en cuanto encuentre a una chica más guapa – respondió irónico.

- ¿Has estado hablando con Hannah Montana de mí? – preguntó Sunny con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Chad frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque me dijo lo mismo ayer.

- Supongo que el guitarrista bohemio y mujeriego del que estáis hablando soy yo – dijo una voz divertida detrás de Chad.

- Chad, te presento a Jesse. Jesse, este es el imbécil de Chad Dylan Cooper – presentó Sunny mientras Jesse dejaba dos platos sobre la mesa. Chad lo miró. Hannah tenía razón, era guapo. No tanto como él, claro, pero esa pose de chico malo era algo que atraía a todas las chicas, eso bien lo sabía él.

- Un placer – dijo Jesse sonriendo. Chad bajó la mirada a la mesa ignorándolo y entonces vio lo que había en los platos que había traído Jesse.

- ¡Esos son mis bistecs! – exclamó indignado.

- Pues ahora son nuestros – respondió Jesse divertido -. Esa señorita tan simpática de ahí… - dijo señalando a Brenda - … me los ha dado para Sunny y para mí – los tres chicos se volvieron para mirar a Brenda, que saludaba con algo parecido a una sonrisa boba a Jesse (Sunny no estaba muy segura de que fuera una sonrisa porque nunca antes había visto algo parecido en la cara de esa mujer).

- ¿Le has sacado dos bistecs a Brenda? – preguntó Sunny admirada -. ¡Oh, te quiero, Jesse! – aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Chad. Bruscamente, agarró a Sunny del brazo y la sacó a rastras de la cafetería ante la mirada incrédula de Jesse.


	7. So Far, So Great

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**7: So Far, So Great**_

_**So far so great, get with it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, ponte con ello]  
__**At least that's how I see it**__ [Al menos así es cómo yo lo veo]  
__**Having a dream's just the beginning**__ [Tener un sueño es sólo el principio]  
__**So far so great, believe it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, creélo]  
__**Can't take away this feeling**__ [No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento]  
__**Taking a ride with chance to my side**__ [Hacer un viaje con las oportunidades de mi lado]  
__**Yeah, I can't wait**__ [Sí, no puedo esperar]  
__**So far, so great**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial]  
__So Far, So Great_ – Demi Lovato (_Here We Go Again_)

Hannah Montana, Lola Luftnagle y Mike Standley III se dirigían al camerino que tenía la primera en el Estudio 2 de los Estudios Condor para cambiarse de ropa y disfrutar de un poco de libertad. De repente, Mike, que iba el primero, se paró bruscamente haciendo que las otras chocaran contra él.

- ¡Mike! ¿Se puede saber por qué te paras así? – se quejó Lola, que ese día llevaba una peluca color rojo rubí.

- ¿Esa no es Sunny Munroe? – preguntó el chico señalando a algún lugar delante de él.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Hannah -. ¿Y Chad la está arrastrando hasta su camerino? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño -. ¡Vamos! – dijo, y echó a correr hacia el camerino de Chad Dylan Cooper. Metió la punta del pie justo en el momento en el que se cerraba la puerta impidiéndolo, por lo que quedó una rendija por la que podrían escuchar todo lo que ocurriera dentro de la habitación. Les indicó a sus amigos que guardaran silencio y, pegándose a la pared, se sentaron al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Chad? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Sunny sobándose el brazo por el que la había agarrado el chico -. Para una vez que iba a disfrutar de un buen bistec… - se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, yo no estoy loco. Aquí la única loca eres tú… ¡y Montana! ¿Te lo ha pegado ella?

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Chad? – preguntó Sunny burlona -. ¿Qué te ha pasado con Hannah?

- He tenido el peor ensayo de mi vida por su culpa. Ha interrumpido la escena cada vez que le daba la gana como si ella fuera la directora. Se ha atrevido a darme consejos sobre cómo actuar… ¡A _mí_! ¿Puedes creerlo? – explicó Chad totalmente fuera de sí, mientras Sunny seguía con su sonrisa burlona -. Y lo peor de todo ha sido el chicle. Se ha comportado como una total snob, como… como…

- ¿Cómo tú? – completó Sunny irónica.

- No… - negó Chad, mirándola furioso -. Ha sido como si hubiera estado intentando sabotearme. El sólo pensar que esta tarde tengo que volver a ensayar con ella… - a Sunny se le cayó la sonrisa burlona de la cara y dejó de escuchar lo que decía el chico tras la palabra "sabotearme". Había caído en la cuenta de lo que había pasado allí. Los chicos habían puesto en marcha el plan, y ahora Sunny tenía dos opciones: contarle toda la verdad a Chad o unirse a sus compañeros en aquel desastroso plan… _o_ podía quedarse en territorio neutral y callarse todo lo que sabía de las dos partes. Se quedó con la tercera opción.

- ¿Sabotearte? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta -. ¿Qué razón podría tener Hannah Montana para sabotearte? Ni siquiera os conocíais de antes ¿no?

- No. Puede que tengas razón… - murmuró Chad aún suspicaz.

- ¿Sabes? – Sunny decidió cambiar de tema. Se dio una vuelta por el camerino -. Creo que es la primera vez que me traes a tu camerino. ¿Con quién lo compartes?

- ¿Compartirlo? – preguntó Chad incrédulo -. Soy Chad Dylan Cooper, la estrella de _Mackenzie Falls_. _Yo no_ comparto camerino. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

- No sé… Quizás porque es el triple de grande que el mío y yo tengo que compartirlo con Tawni y Zora… bueno, Zora no cuenta – explicó Sunny pensando en lo injusta que era la vida.

- Creo que esto demuestra quién es el más importante de los dos – sonrió satisfecho Chad.

- Ja ja – rió sarcástica Sunny mientras miraba a su alrededor. El camerino de Chad estaba lleno de fotos suyas y de espejos, lo que dejaba claro que lo más importante en la vida de Chad, era Chad, pensó Sunny tristemente.

Algo más captó su atención. Encima de una cómoda había una foto desgastada en la que salían una señora mayor, de unos 60 años, y un niño rubio de unos ocho años. Ambos tenías unos idénticos y hermosos ojos azules, que se parecían sospechosamente a los de Chad. Al cogerla se dio cuenta de que detrás había una dedicatoria. La leyó en voz alta.

- _"Para mi querido Chaddypooh, para que cuando seas una estrella famosa sigas recordando nuestro maravilloso verano juntos en Sunset Valley. Tu abuela que te quiere y te querrá siempre por lo que eres y no por lo que te conviertas, Diane Cooper."_ – a Sunny, aquella dedicatoria la conmovió de verdad, pero no le dejó verlo -. ¿Chaddypooh? – preguntó riéndose -. ¿Este niño eres tú? – Chad le arrancó la foto de las manos, y la miró molesto.

- Por esto nunca te he traído a mi camerino. Ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie – amenazó.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy dulce que conserves una foto de tu abuela en tu camerino.

- Tengo una reputación que mantener – Sunny lo miró incrédula. Para una cosa buena que tenía Chad Dylan Cooper y se empeñaba en ocultarla al mundo. ¡Increíble!

En el exterior del camerino, Hannah, Lola y Mike intentaban con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Has escuchado ya suficiente, Hannah? – preguntó Lola en voz baja.

- Sí. Vámonos.

***************

Jesse había seguido en la cafetería después de que Chad Dylan Cooper secuestrara a Sunny y tras haber dado buena cuenta de su bistec, le había regalado el otro a la preciosidad rubia de _So Random!_, Tawni Hart. Habían coqueteado un poco pero Jesse no pensaba salir con ella. Después del fiasco con Hannah, se había prometido no volver a salir con ninguna rubia. En ese momento, alguien le puso un papel tan cerca de la cara que apenas podía distinguir ninguna letra.

- Quiero que veas esto. Iba a enseñártelo cuando apareció Chad. Dime que te parece – dijo Sunny hablando atropelladamente y totalmente emocionada.

- Parece que has sobrevivido a su charla de porqué no debes salir conmigo – aventuró Jesse divertido -. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- En realidad, nada. Se ha puesto a hablar de sí mismo y se le ha olvidado porqué me había arrastrado por todo el estudio – explicó Sunny molesta -. Bueno, mira lo que te he dado.

- _So Far, So Great_ – dijo leyendo el título en mayúsculas -. ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía probar a componer una canción? – Jesse asintió -. Bueno, pues anoche no podía dormir así que me puse a escribir y me salió eso. Habla de lo que sentí cuando me contrataron para trabajar en _So Random!_, de los sueños hechos realidad.

A Jesse se le fue formando una sonrisa mientras leía. Le gustaba. La temática era muy parecida a algunas canciones de Hannah Montana, pero Sunny lo veía de un modo diferente por el simple hecho de que cada una había vivido el sueño de forma diferente. Sunny animaba a todo el mundo a conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Como muy bien decía, el cielo no era el límite. **(NA)**

- Tengo algunos acordes que le podrían venir bien… - continuó Sunny - … pero a las cinco de la mañana mi cerebro ya no daba más de sí – sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Sunny asintió sonriendo -. Voy un momento a por mi guitarra y nos ponemos con ella.

- Vale. Gracias, Jesse – dijo Sunny de corazón. Jesse sólo sonrió antes de marcharse.

***************

Miley Stewart se había quitado la peluca y el vestido de Hannah Montana y se había sentado en su camerino con su guitarra a tocar un poco. Tocaba la melodía de _The Climb_, la canción que había compuesto durante su estancia en Crowley Corners, el pueblo en el que había nacido y crecido. Esa canción siempre la ayudaba cuando atravesaba un mal momento. La noche anterior había roto su relación con Jake Ryan y estaba un poco triste por él. A pesar de todo, lo seguía considerando un amigo y se preocupaba por él. Una voz conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Debes de caerle muy bien a Hannah si te deja su guitarra. Para ella es casi sagrada – dijo Jesse mientras se colgaba su propia guitarra del hombro -. Eso sonaba muy bien, ¿sabes? – dijo refiriéndose a la canción que había estado tocando.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Miley.

- Sí – sonrió Jesse -. Espero que tengas una buena letra para esa melodía.

- La tengo.

- Oye… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el chico tras fijarse en la expresión un poco triste de su rostro.

- Sí… - suspiró Miley.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura – sonrió Miley.

- Oye, ahora tengo que irme, pero si quieres, podemos hablar más tarde – ofreció Jesse.

- Me encantaría – aceptó la chica.

- ¿Es una cita? – bromeó Jesse.

- Es una cita.

* * *

**NA:** Jesse se refiere a un verso de la canción _So Far, So Great_ de Demi Lovato: "_Sky's not the limit today_".


	8. Don't Walk Away

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**8: Don't Walk Away**_

_**Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you**__ [No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando]  
__**This ain't no time for your bad attitude**__ [Este no es el momento para tu mala actitud]  
__**Don't gimme that face**__ [No me pongas esa cara]  
__**When you know I'm really down for the chase**__ [Cuando sabes que estoy realmente deprimida por la persecución]  
__**'cause my heart's already in it**__ [porque mi corazón ya está en ello]  
__**And I'm never gonna quit it**__ [y nunca voy a dejarlo]  
__**When you finally gonna get it**__ [Cuando por fin vas a conseguirlo]  
__**Don't walk away**__ [no te vayas]  
__Don't Walk Away_ – Miley Cyrus (_Hannah Montana: The Movie_)

- ¿Cómo conociste a Hannah? - preguntó Jesse unas horas más tarde.

- Las dos vivíamos en el mismo pueblo en Tennesse. Nos conocemos desde siempre - respondió Miley. No estaba muy segura de cómo contestar, así que decidió decirle eso porque era lo más parecido a la verdad. No quería mentirle demasiado.

- O sea, que la conoces muy bien - afirmó Jesse.

- Sí... ¿por qué? ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Es que... - comenzó Jesse dudoso - a veces me cuesta mucho entenderla. Es muy indecisa ¿sabes? Unas veces estamos muy bien, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y al momento siguiente levanta un muro entre nosotros, se pone a la defensiva. Creo que lo que le pasa es que se siente atraída por mí y que se culpa por ello. Y todo por su novio, el actor...

- ¿Y tú te sientes atraído por ella? - preguntó Miley con el corazón en un puño.

- ... Creo que ya no - respondió el chico tras un momento de duda, haciendo que a Miley se le rompiera el corazón.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Es por Sunny? - preguntó componiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa. Tenía que seguir disimulando.

- En parte... La verdad es que Sunny es una chica fantástica. Me gusta más de lo que pensaba. Es lista, guapa, simpática, divertida y tiene mucho talento... Lo que pasa es que dudo que una relación con ella funcionara.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Miley a media voz. Se sentía destrozada. No se había dado cuenta hasta que Jesse no le había hablado de otra chica de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos por él. No aguantaría mucho más aquella conversación sin ponerse a gritar de frustración o romper a llorar.

- Porque Chad Dylan Cooper ocupa la mayor parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos. Creo que a ella le gusta... pero, claro, Sunny preferiría cortarse la lengua antes que admitir que siente algo por Cooper, así que no sé que pensar.

- Pues entonces lo tienes crudo, porque a Chad también le gusta Sunny - dijo Miley muy borde y salió de la cafetería, en la que habían estado todo eso tiempo. Había preferido mostrarse cruel dejando muy confundido a Jesse antes que echarse a llorar delante de él y quedar en ridículo. Además, se había hartado de escucharlo hablar de Sunny.

***************

- ¡Llegas tarde! - exclamó Hannah Montana al viernes siguiente cuando vio aparecer a Jesse con su guitarra.

- Sólo han sido tres minutos - dijo Jesse mirando su reloj.

- No estás en posición de llegar ni un minuto tarde, deberías saberlo - Hannah, o sea Miley, sabía que se reacción estaba siendo exagerada, pero desde que lo había oído hablar de Sunny como si de una diosa griega se tratara tenía la sensación de que no podría enfrentarse a él sin ser cruel o sin romper a llorar. Estaba claro cuál era la opción elegida. No había vuelto a dejarle verla como Miley, y también había evitado cruzarse con Sunny por los estudios, ni como Miley ni como Hannah. Sólo se había acercado al Estudio 3 para poner al día a los _Random _sobre cómo iba su plan para fastidiar a Chad, y sólo había sido cuando había estado completamente segura de Sunny no estuviera allí, o sea, cuando estaba con Jesse o peleándose con Chad.

- Cada día eres más exagerada - murmuró Jesse mientras se dirigía a preparar el equipo para empezar con los ensayos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con la lista, guapa, simpática, divertida y talentosa Sunny Munroe? - preguntó con tono sarcástico.

- ¿Has estado hablando con Miley? - preguntó Jesse encarándola con una ceja arqueada. _¡Mierda!_, pensó Hannah.

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

- Nada. No me molesta. Sólo me preguntaba si es que estás celosa.

- ¿Yo, celosa? ¡Qué tontería!

- Sí, claro, ¡qué tontería por mi parte! ¿Por qué ibas a estar celosa si tienes al gran Jake Ryan para ti sola?

- Para tu información, ya no estoy con él - informó Hannah.

- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó Jesse, interesado por primera vez en la conversación.

- No, pero no te hagas ilusiones, eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver a fijarme en ti - dijo con toda la cruelda con la que fue capaz. Jesse se enfureció.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrica, Hannah? ¿De verdad crees que el mundo entero gira a tu alrededor? Pues déjame decirte que no es así. Y sobre todo, _mi _mundo no gira en torno a ti - y diciéndo esto, salió de la habitación.

- ¡No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando! - gritó Hannah, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

***************

Chad Dylan Cooper estaba de los nervios. Se sentía como una bomba de relojería con patas a punto de estallar. Y todo porque dos chicas le habían echo pasar por la peor semana de su vida.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, y por ello no sabía cómo manejarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que dos chicas normales y corrientes pudieran haberle hecho llegar a ese estado a él, Chad Dylan Cooper, el mejor actor de su generación? Bueno... quizá la razón era que, después de todo, no eran dos chicas normales y corrientes, al menos no para él. Una era una cantante famosa, una estrella del pop, una cara preciosa que escondía detrás a la más snob, cruel, excéntrica e insufrible de todas las chicas que había conocido en su vida. Tanto era así, que había conseguido que odiara cada minuto que pasaba por acercarle a la hora de volver a trabajar con ella, y eso que su trabajo como actor era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía tratarla cómo se merecía porque eso le daría la oportunidad de romper el contrato y tirar por la borda todo el trabajo que ya habían hecho, y eso haría que los productores de _Mackenzie Falls_ se echaran encima de él.

La otra era una _Random_, una loca del País de la Risa que conseguía llevarlo al límite cada vez que la veía. La odiaba... pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto caerle bien, gustarle que era incluso doloroso. Cada vez que discutían se debatía entre las ansias de estrangularla y las ganas de besarla. La tensión constante en la que vivía con Sunny no podía ser sana, acabaría volviéndolo loco... si no lo había conseguido ya, claro. Pero la cosa había empeorado notablemente durante aquella semana por la llegada de aquel guitarrista bohemio de acompañaba a Hannah (¿Jason? ¿Joseph? Algo así...). Sunny se había pasado toda la semana con él, y Chad, como un idiota, se había pasado toda esa semana deseando que esa mirada de simpatía, esa sonrisa amable que siempre tenía Sunny para el guitarrista se la dirigiera a él por una vez.

Así que allí estaba él, Chad Dylan Cooper, estrella de la famosa serie _Mackenzie Falls_ y mejor actor de su generación, deseando que se acabara la filmación de aquel capítulo infernal para que Hannah Montana se marchara de una vez y se llevara con ella a su maldito guitarrista. Desde luego, traerla como estrella invitada había sido la peor idea que había tenido en la vida.

Aunque había algo que le importaba más aún que echar a Hannah Montana de su serie, y eso era arreglar las cosas con Sunny. Necesitaba aclararlo todo de una vez, poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Y ya se le había ocurrido cómo...

***************

El equipo al completo de _So Random!_ se encontraba reunido en torno a la mesita de café de la Sala de Atrezzo. Discutían las ideas que se les iban ocurriendo para el nuevo sketch en el que, estaban seguros, participaría Hannah Montana. Esto hacía que Sunny se sintiera culpable. Según había podido enterarse, tanto por sus amigos como por Chad, Hannah había estado haciendo pasar por un infierno al chico. Vale, Sunny reconocía que Chad era un imbécil, pero no creía que se mereciera todo aquello. Después de todo, él también tenía sus momentos y ella misma había podido comprobarlo. Pero ahora el plan había sido puesto en marcha y parecía funcionar bastante, aunque Chad había hecho gala de una paciencia poco usual en él, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que estallara delante de todo el mundo, y todo sería culpa de Sunny. Culpa suya porque si no hubiera empezado con aquella obsesión por fastidiarle en un arrebato de ira estúpido, sus amigo nunca habrían planeado nada. Sunny suspiró apesadumbrada.

- ¿A qué viene ese suspiro? - preguntó Tawni -. Ya sé que sus ideas - dijo señalando a Zora, Nico y Grady - no son las mejores, pero seguro que podremos arreglarlo.

- No es eso - dijo Sunny rápidamente -. Es que... ¿de verdad creéis que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

- No empieces con los remordimientos porque todo esto lo empezaste tú - dijo Tawni con voz cantarina.

- Lo sé... - suspiró de nuevo Sunny -. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a Chad mañana en la fiesta?

- Pero si no estamos invitados - dijo Nico confuso.

- Vosotros no... - respondió Sunny - pero yo sí. Mirad lo que he conseguido - dijo alzando la invitación a la fiesta para que todos pudieran verla.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido eso? - preguntó una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Ah! - gritó Sunny del susto. Al girarse, se encontró a un Chad Dylan Cooper con el ceño muy fruncido -. ¿Es que no puedes hacer ruido como las personas normales? - preguntó llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.

- Y yo a ti otra.

- Ya, pero yo he preguntado primero.

- Oh, esto va a ir para largo - se quejó Tawni.

- Me la ha dado Jesse - respondió Sunny intentando evitar otra discusión sin sentido más en su ya de por sí larga lista de discusiones sin sentido con Chad.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Chad confundido. Sunny suspiró armándose de paciencia.

- El guitarrista bohemio y mujeriego de Hannah Montana - dijo con voz monocorde.

- Ah, claro, ese Jesse. Ya sabía yo que su nombre empezaba por "J" - exclamó Chad orgulloso de sí mismo.

- No finjas, Chad. Sé que te sabes perfectamente su nombre. Te has pasado toda la semana amenazándome para que me aleje de él.

- Sí, y ya veo que no ha funcionado - respondió Chad fulminándola con la mirada.

- Siento interrumpir esta "interesante" conversación pero ¿qué haces aquí, Chad? - preguntó Tawni con tono aburrido.

- Venía a invitaros a mi fiesta de mañana - contestó el chico utilizando todo su encanto. Tan encantador que pareció falso.

- ¿En serio, Chad? ¿De verdad? - preguntó Sunny incrédula.

- En serio, Sunny. De verdad - respondió con una media sonrisa -. Una para Tawni. Lo siento, niña, para ti no hay, eres demasiado joven. Otra para Vainilla y otra para Chocolate - dijo mientras les daba invitaciones a todos excepto a Zora. Entonces se volvió hacia Sunny -. Y... ¡oops! Lo siento, Sunny pero para ti no me quedan.

- Chad, has traído cuatro invitaciones, aún te queda una en la mano - dijo Sunny sonriendo, sabiéndose ganadora. ¡Mierda!, pensó Chad, de todas las chicas divertidas que podían haber traído, los de So Random! tenían que elegir a una que sabía contar. Pero Chad no estaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción de dejarle saber que tenía la intención de invitarla, y menos aún después de saber que el guitarrista bohemio se le había adelantado.

- Pero es que esta invitación no es para ti.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y para quién es entonces?

- Pues es para... para... - en ese momento justo, entró por la puerta de la Sala de Atrezzo la salvación de Chad - ¡Marshall! Querido amigo, te estaba esperando - dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Ah... sí? - preguntó Marshall extrañado.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Para quién, si no para ti, iba a ser esta invitación para mi fiesta de mañana? - preguntó intentando no estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de Sunny, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- No sé... ¿pero por qué me invitas a mí? - preguntó Marshall aún un poco conmocionado.

- Pues para agradecerte lo bien que me trataste cuando fui la estrella invitada de _So Random!_ - en este punto, Chad pudo ver cómo Sunny ponía los ojos en blanco por el rabillo del ojo -. Además, puedes llevar acompañante... a la señorita Bitterman, por ejemplo ¿eh, tigre? - Marshall se rió sonrojándose.

- Muchas gracias, Chad - agradeció el productor.

- Bien, siento no haber tenido invitación para ti, Sunny - dijo volviéndose a la chica.

- Bien, porque ya tengo invitación. Me la dio Jesse, ¿recuerdas?

- Vale.

- Vale.

- Bien.

- ¡Bien!

Chad salió de la Sala de Atrezzo repasando mentalmente su plan, que había sido ligeramente trastocado por el guitarrista bohemio. Particularmente, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener en su fiesta a Marshall y a la horripilante señorita Bitterman, pero habría sido aún peor tener que humillarse delante de Sunny y todos los _Random_. Al final había conseguido lo que quería: que Sunny fuera a la fiesta, no como su invitada, pero iba a ir, y eso era bueno ¿no? En la fiesta tendría su oportunidad, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

**Muchísimas gracias a Luniz. FanPotterica. por dejar el primer review de este fic, me alegro mucho de que te guste.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**


	9. Party

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**9: Party**_

_**It won't be long 'til the summer is gone**__ [No queda mucho para que el verano se acabe]  
__**Get your party on**__ [Sal de fiesta]  
__**So we'll sing along**__ [y cantaremos juntos]  
__**Hold on tight, it's a crazy night**__ [Agárrate fuerte, es una noche loca]  
__**Get your party on**__ [Sal de fiesta]  
__**So we'll scream it...**__ [y gritaremos...]  
__**Don't wait, and don't ya be late**__ [No esperes y no llegues tarde]  
__**Get your party on**__ [Sal de fiesta]  
__**So we'll sing along**__ [y cantaremos juntos]  
__**Hold on tight, it's a crazy night**__ [Agárrate fuerte, es una noche loca]  
__**Get your party on**__ [Sal de fiesta]  
__**So we'll scream it out loud**__ [y gritaremos fuerte]  
__Party_ – Demi Lovato (_Don't Forget_)

Miley Stewart iba de camino al camerino que le habían preparado en los Estudios Condor para cambiarse y ponerse la peluca. Aquella noche era la fiesta que daba Chad Dylan Cooper en su honor y en la que tendría que salir a cantar, aunque estaba bastante segura de que a la estrella de _Mackenzie Falls_ ya no le hacía tanta ilusión hacer nada en su honor. Es más, estaba segura de que lo que Chad más deseaba en aquel momento era echarla de una patada en su culo de superestrella de los Estudios Condor. Genial, se había ganado un enemigo bastante importante en el mundo del espectáculo sólo por complacer a una _Random _que había acabado quedándose con su chico, o sea, Jesse. Su suerte ya no podía empeorar más.

- ¡Miley! - _"... o tal vez, sí"_, pensó Miley al escuchar a una voz dolorosamente conocida llamarla desde atrás. Se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse ver por nadie en los Estudios como Miley, y mucho menos Jesse, que era precisamente el primero en encontrarla. Tan oportuno como siempre.

- Jesse - dijo a modo de saludo cuando el chico llegó a su altura.

- ¡Vaya! Has estado desaparecida - dijo Jesse sonriendo -. No sé si te lo habrá dicho Hannah pero te he estado buscando.

- Pues ya me has encontrado. ¿Qué querías?

- Es que... la última vez que hablamos... pasó algo que no entendí... - dijo dudando -. Lo que quiero es... bueno... que me expliques que pasó... que hice mal, y por qué me has estado evitando - Miley suspiró. La verdad era que le debía una explicación, pero dudaba entre contarle toda la verdad, parte de la verdad o la más gorda de las mentiras. Al final escogió la segunda opción, aunque eso significara dejar al chico aún más confundido de lo que estaba.

- Lo que pasó es que no soporto que me hables así de Sunny - dijo intentando sentirse lo menos estúpida posible. Como ya sabía que pasaría, Jesse puso cara de profundo desconcierto.

- Pero no... ¡Espera! ¿Estás... intentando decirme... que estás celosa?

- A grandes rasgos... sí - resopló Miley sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansada.

- Pero... apenas nos conocemos... es decir, ya sé que soy guapo pero nunca creí que pudiera llegar a calar tan hondo en una persona. La verdad es que soy bastante simple.

- Mira, sé que te parecerá una locura pero te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees y, hasta ahora, me ha gustado todo lo que he visto de ti.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón en algo... es una locura - dijo Jesse sin saber muy bien como reaccionar -. Es que no lo entiendo... ¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Te ha hablado Hannah de mí?

- Mucho... - suspiró Miley bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y te ha dicho cosas buenas? - preguntó el chico totalmente incrédulo -. Lo que quiero decir es que, si te gusto, es porque Hannah te ha hablado bien de mí ¿no? Lo cual me parece increíble, pero supongo que quiere decir que...

- ¿Todavía te gusta Hannah, verdad? - interrumpió Miley. Después suspiró -. Ahora mismo me siento tremendamente patética así que... déjame sola, Jesse... por favor - y entonces se dirigió a su camerino arrastrando los pies, derrotada.

***************

Sabado por la noche. La fiesta que daba Chad Dylan Cooper en honor, y para despedir de los Estudios Condor, a Hannah Montana estaba en lo mejor... con un pequeño defecto. No podía ser una fiesta de despedida si la chica a la que estaban despidiendo todavía no se iba. Se suponía que el capítulo de _Mackenzie Falls_ en el que participaba Hannah tendrían que haberlo terminado el viernes pero con la lección que les había estado dando la superestrella durante toda la semana de "cómo ser una diva insufrible", no consiguieron acabar las grabaciones, por lo que el lunes tendrían que volver a trabajar juntos. Sólo de pensarlo, a Chad le entraban sudores fríos.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, ya se encargaría de Hannah el lunes. Esa noche tendría que enfrentarse a su destino... eso si conseguía encontrar a cierta habitante del País de la Risa. Chad tenía controlado al resto del grupo de _So Random!_. Chocolate, Vainilla y Tawni se habían reunido en torno a la mesa de la comida, seguramente para criticar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él a la vez que se ponían las botas de comida. También había visto en un rincón oscuro a Marshall y a la señorita Bitterman haciéndose carantoñas, lo cual le había provocado unas náuseas espantosas. Pero no conseguía encontrar a Sunny ni a su guitarrista bohemio. Sabía que estarían juntos, algo que lo ponía de los nervios sólo de pensarlo, por eso mismo quería mantenerlos vigilados. En aquel instante, oyó un suspiro y a una chica hablando justo a su lado.

- Qué bonito es el amor - era Sunny. La tenía justo al lado y ni siquiera la había visto. Chad empezaba a creer que había invitado a demasiada gente a la fiesta. La chica miraba con aire soñador cómo Marshall y la señorita Bitterman seguían con sus carantoñas.

- Sí, bueno, sería bonito si no implicara al bueno de Marshal y a la escalofriante señorita Bitterman - dijo él fingiendo un escalofrío. Sunny se giró hacia él sobresaltada, pero en cuanto lo vio, frunció el ceño con fastidio.

- Eres un superficial, Chad - tenía que admitirlo, Sunny estaba preciosa. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes y escote cuadrado que le llegaba por las rodillas y zapatos de tacón de idéntico color. Se había rizado ligeramente el largo pelo negro y se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo baja y desviada a la derecha, por lo que el pelo le descansaba en el hombro derecho e iba maquillada muy natural. Pero era toda esa sencillez lo que la hacía brillar con luz propia. Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

- Sí, una loca del País de la Risa me lo dice muy a menudo - contestó Chad, haciendo que Sunny sonriera a su pesar.

- Pues tendremos que decirle que busque algún insulto nuevo - bromeó -. Estás muy guapo, Chad - dijo sinceramente sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Yo siempre estoy guapo! - exclamó Chad ofendido -. Lo que pasa es que esta noche estoy _más _guapo _aún _porque me he arreglado para la ocasión... eso y que los uniformes de Mackenzie Falls no son muy favorecedores, pero a mí me queda todo bien - se corrigió en seguida.

- Y eso que por un momento pensé que estabas siendo normal... estaba claro que me equivocaba - dijo Sunny chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos.

- Vale, tú también estás muy guapa - concedió Chad - ¿contenta? - Sunny sonrió complacida haciendo que Chad se pusiera inexplicablemente nervioso y mirara para otro lado, a la mesa de las bebidas más concretamente, dónde vio al guitarrista bohemio mirando a todas partes buscando a alguien -. Creo que Joseph te está buscando - dijo entonces.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Sunny confundida.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora quién es la que olvida el nombre del guitarrista bohemio?

- Se llama Jesse - bufó Sunny. Chad se quedó callado un momento pensando que tampoco había tanta diferencia como para ponerse así. Tenían la misma inicial ¿no?

- Joseph, Jesse, ¿qué más da? Ya sabes que acordarse de un nombre implica interés.

- Pues del mío te acuerdas - dijo Sunny con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- ¿Seguro, Sally? ¿De verdad? - dijo sólo para hacerla rabiar -. Oye, tengo que irme, esa morenaza de ahí está reclamando mi atención - dijo con tono seductor mirando por encima del hombro de Sunny, haciendo que la chica se girara para mirar en la misma dirección, y entonces dijo algo que Chad no olvidaría en toda su vida.

- ¿Y qué tiene esa morenaza de ahí que no tenga esta morena de aquí? - cuando vio que Chad la miraba arqueando una ceja y con una media sonrisa de satisfacción, Sunny se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta -. No he dicho eso - dijo rápidamente muy nerviosa -. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, Jesse me está buscando. Me voy - y huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

***************

- ¿Ponche? - ofreció Jesse cuando Sunny llegó a su lado.

- ¿No hay nada más fuerte? - preguntó la chica evidentemente nerviosa. Jesse la miró incrédulo.

- Se permite la entrada a menores, no hay alcohol - dijo con tono obvio -. Jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo de chicas.

- Oye, acabo de quedar en una posición muy vulnerable delante de mi peor enemigo así que en este momento puedo ser el tipo de chica que a mí me dé la gana - espetó Sunny furiosa. Jesse, lejos de sentirse ofendido, se echó a reír.

- Te has encontrado con Chad - afirmó.

- Sí. Y en cuanto a algo más fuerte me refería a cianuro, o por lo menos a matarratas. O mejor, córtame la lengua, es la única manera de que deje de soltar cada estupidez que se me pase por la mente - dijo sacando la lengua todo lo que podía.

- ¿Quieres contármelo? - sonrió Jesse divertido.

- No, déjalo... es mi problema, no el tuyo.

- Mejor, porque Hannah está a punto de salir y tengo que irme.

- ¡Suerte! - deseó Sunny.

- No la voy a necesitar, soy el mejor - dijo Jesse fingiendo estar ofendido -. Por cierto, no te vayas muy lejos, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo verás - y Jesse se despidió guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

***************

Hannah Montana había cantado _Let's Get Crazy_, _Spotlight_, _Nobody's Perfect_ y estaba acabando su actuación en la fiesta con _We Got the Party_. Era lo justo, ella también quería disfrutar de la fiesta cómo todos los demás. Tal vez molestara un poco a Chad... bueno, no, lo dejaría descansar al menos esa noche. Pobre chico, había acabado por darle lástima y todo. Lo que sí tenía claro era que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con Jesse, y como no quería hablar con él, lo primero que hizo el chico en cuanto terminaron de tocar fue acercarse a ella. Odiaba su suerte.

- Oye, Hannah, ¿me dejas el micrófono y a los chicos de la banda un momento? Quiero hacer un experimento.

- ¿Vas a cantar tú? - preguntó incrédula.

- No, yo no - contestó el chico rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir "tú no"?

- Ahora lo verás, ¿me dejas?

- ¿De verdad crees que hacer un experimento delante de cien personas es una buena idea?

- Sí. ¿Me vas a dejar, sí o no? - preguntó Jesse llegando al límite de su paciencia.

- Sí, claro. Todo tuyo - contestó Hannah y bajó del escenario para unirse a la fiesta. Jesse se acercó al micrófono y carraspeó para hacerse oír entre el bullicio.

- Hola, soy Jesse. La mayoría de vosotros no me conoce pero soy el guitarrista de Hannah Montana - empezó -. El lunes pasado llegué a los Estudios Condor acompañando a Hannah, y tuve la suerte de que me tocara la lotería. Conocí a una chica inteligente, divertida y preciosa que me premió con el derecho de ser el único que conociera una faceta suya que no le había mostrado a nadie - sí, Jesse era muy bueno con las palabras. En ese punto todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente y estaban obviamente conmovidos -. Y hoy quiero que esa chica suba aquí, a este escenario, y que comparta también con vosotros esa faceta que he estado estudiando durante toda esta semana. Sunny Munroe, por favor, ¿nos concederías el inmenso honor de subir aquí a cantar y dejarnos oír esa preciosa voz que tienes?

Todo el mundo se había quedado congelado... bueno, la verdad era que la única que se había quedado congelada en el sitio había sido Sunny. Pero lo cierto era que todos se habían sumido en un silencioso estupor. Sunny no lo entendía, ¿por qué le hacía Jesse algo así? Simplemente no podía subir a cantar...

- ¿Desde cuándo cantas? - le llegó el grito de Chad Dylan Cooper, Tawni Hart y Hannah Montana desde tres puntos diferentes de la sala.

- ¡Desde nunca! - contestó nerviosa -. No pienso subir - y entonces emprendió la huída tan rápido como pudo hasta la salida.

- Oh, no - dijo Jesse desde el escenario -. Nico, Grady, no dejéis que se escape. Traedla - ordenó. En un momento, Sunny se encontró siendo fuertemente agarrada por Nico y Grady que la arrastraban hasta el escenario y la llevaron hasta Jesse.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - le preguntó al chico lejos del micrófono para que nadie los oyera.

- Porque sé que cuando termines me lo vas a agradecer - contestó Jesse.

- No puedo, Jesse.

- No vayas a decirme que tienes miedo escénico porque llevo viéndote demasiado tiempo en _So Random!_ como para creérmelo.

- No es eso... - empezó Sunny, pero Jesse no la dejó acabar.

- Mira, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es acercarte a ese micrófono y cantar. No tengas miedo, yo voy a estar contigo - prometió muy serio. La determinación que Sunny vio en la cara de Jesse se le acabó contagiando, así que acabó por hacerle caso. Se acercó al micrófono... y cantó.

_**Off to the races**__ [Sin prisa]  
__**I'm going places**__ [voy a lugares]  
__**Might be a long shot**__ [Podría ser una gran aventura]  
__**Not gonna waste it**__ [no voy a desperdiciarla]  
__**This is the big break**__ [Esta es la gran oportunidad]  
__**And it's calling my name**__ [y me está llamando]  
__**Yeeeaah**_

_**So far so great, get with it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, ponte con ello]  
__**At least that's how I see it**__ [Al menos así es como yo lo veo]  
__**Having a dream's just the beginning**__ [Tener un sueño es sólo el principio]  
__**So far so great, believe it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, créelo]  
__**Can't take away this feeling**__ [No puedo deshacerme de este sentimiento]  
__**Taking a ride with chance to my side**__ [Hacer un viaje con las oportunidades de mi lado]  
__**Yeah, I can't wait **__[Sí, no puedo esperar]  
__**So far, so great**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial]_

_**Might need to wing it**__ [Podría necesitar improvisar sobre la marcha]  
__**Still gonna bring it**__ [aún así voy a hacerlo]  
__**Not gonna sink low**__ [No me voy a hundir]  
__**I'm going swimming**__ [voy a nadar]  
__**Swing for the fences**__ [oscilar por las vallas]  
__**Sky's not the limit today**__ [Hoy el cielo no es el límite]  
__**Yeeeaah**_

_**So far so great, get with it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, ponte con ello]  
__**At least that's how I see it**__ [Al menos así es como yo lo veo]  
__**Having a dream's just the beginning**__ [Tener un sueño es sólo el principio]  
__**So far so great, believe it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, créelo]  
__**Can't take away this feeling**__ [No puedo llevarme este sentimiento]  
__**Taking a ride with chance to my side**__ [Hacer un viaje con las oportunidades de mi lado]  
__**Yeah, I can't wait **__[Sí, no puedo esperar]  
__**So far, so great**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial]_

_**Everyone says don't get your hopes up**__ [Todo el mundo dice que no te ilusiones]  
__**Learn the ropes and climb the ladder**__ [asegura las cuerdas y escala hasta la cima]  
__**I know in the end that just being here is the best**__ [Sé que al final que sólo estar aquí es lo mejor]  
__**And it only gets better, it only gets better**__ [y sólo puede mejorar, sólo puede mejorar]_

_**So far so great, get with it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, ponte con ello]  
__**At least that's how I see it**__ [Al menos así es como yo lo veo]  
__**Having a dream's just the beginning**__ [Tener un sueño es sólo el principio]  
__**So far so great, believe it**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial, créelo]  
__**Can't take away this feeling**__ [No puedo llevarme este sentimiento]  
__**Taking a ride with chance to my side**__ [Hacer un viaje con las oportunidades de mi lado]  
__**Yeah, I can't wait **__[Sí, no puedo esperar]  
__**So far, so great**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial]  
__**I can't wait**__ [No puedo esperar]  
__**So far so great**__ [Hasta ahora todo va genial]_

_**Ba ba da da da ba da da da da  
Ba ba da da da ba da da da da  
YEAH!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Como todos sabéis, la canción es _So Far, So Great_**** de Demi Lovato, y está en su álbum **_**Here We Go Again**_** y también aparece en **_**Disney Channel Playlist**_**.**

**Muchas Gracias a Totithaa por su review.**


	10. Who Said

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

_**Capítulo **__**10: Who Said**_

_**Who said, who said I can't be Superman**__ [¿Quién dijo... quién dijo que no puedo ser Superman?]  
__**I say, I say that I know I can**__ [Yo digo... yo digo que sé que puedo]  
__**Who said, who said I won't be President**__ [¿Quién dijo... quién dijo que no seré Presidenta?]  
__**I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet**__ [Yo digo... yo digo que aún no has visto nada]  
__Who Said_ – Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana_)

Aunque Sunny creyera que no, Chad la había visto. Cuando terminó su canción, todo el mundo rompió en una gran ovación y empezó a vitorear su nombre. Sunny lo agradeció emocionada pero, en vez de volver a unirse a la fiesta y recibir todas las enhorabuenas personalmente, se escabulló disimuladamente por el backstage, y salió de la sala intentando no ser vista. Pero Chad la había visto. Y, por supuesto, la siguió.

Justo al lado de la sala en la que había organizado la fiesta había un pequeño parque, y allí fue dónde la encontró. Estaba sentada en un columpio, balanceándose ligeramente y mirando las estrellas... o al menos miraba al cielo, porque con la contaminación lumínica de Los Ángeles era imposible distinguir ni una sola estrella. Se había quitado los zapatos... y Chad no supo porqué pero, de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de aquella imagen nunca se le borraría del corazón. Era demasiado hermosa, incluso para que un superficial como él se resistiera a ella.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y sentó en el columpio de al lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Sunny tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara. Respiraba lenta y profundamente, como si estuviera durmiendo y se hubiera sumido en el sueño más hermoso que hubiera tenido jamás. Chad hubiera creído que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia si no hubiera sido porque al cabo de un rato de estar un silencio bastante cómodo, Sunny le habló.

- Añoro Wisconsin... cuando miras al cielo, se pueden ver las estrellas, y las noches de luna llena son un verdadero espectáculo... es tan hermoso - suspiró con los ojos aún cerrado y sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara. De repente, abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él -. ¿Qué te ha parecido? - Sunny se refería a la canción, y Chad lo sabía. Lo sabía por la forma en la que lo estaba mirando la chica... como si su opinión fuera la única que realmente le importara. Y Chad se sintió verdaderamente importante por una vez en su vida... porque por una vez, era importante para alguien que también era importante para él.

- Ha sido... sorprendente - respondió simplemente.

- ¿Pero en el buen sentido o en el mal sentido? - preguntó Sunny claramente confundida, y Chad se dio cuenta de que le encantaba su cara de desconcierto, aunque la pregunta era: ¿Había alguna de sus caras que no le gustara?

- Simplemente... sorprendente - dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

- Chad... te estás quedando conmigo ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica con sospecha, y Chad se echó a reír -. Venga, Chad, ¿no puedes ser serio por una vez? Esto es importante para mí... aunque por lo visto eso a ti no te importa mucho - dijo cruzándose de brazos disgustada.

- Vale, de acuerdo, has estado genial - dijo Chad sinceramente.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Sunny con una sonrisa que le iluminó toda la cara.

- Sí, bueno, pero no te lo creas mucho... y si le dices que te he dicho esto a alguien, lo negaré hasta la muerte - advirtió Chad, y volvieron a sumirse en un cómodo silencio -. ¿Por qué yo no sabía esto? - preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato.

- Bueno, no lo sabes todo de mí... aunque la verdad es que nunca se lo había contado a nadie - admitió Sunny.

- A nadie excepto a Jesse - completó Chad molesto.

- ¡Sabía que te acordabas de su nombre! - exclamó Sunny señalándolo. Chad simplemente arqueó una ceja -. Tenía que decirlo ¿vale? - dijo entonces Sunny más calmada -. Y se lo conté a Jesse porque él es un músico de verdad... él me entiende.

- Ya... - dijo el chico pensativo.

- ¿En que estás pensando, Chad? - preguntó Sunny curiosa.

- No, en nada, es sólo que... si yo hubiera sido un músico de verdad ¿me lo habrías contado?

- Pero tú no eres músico, Chad... ¿verdad? - preguntó dudosa -. ¿Verdad? - insistió al ver que el chico no le respondía.

- ¿Yo? ¿Músico? ¿Me parezco yo mucho a tu guitarrista bohemio? - bufó Chad.

- No, claro que no - dijo Sunny frunciendo el ceño con sospecha -. Y Jesse no es mío, sólo somos amigos.

- Pues no es la impresión que dabais... - murmuró Chad mirando al suelo.

- Si pasaba tanto tiempo con él es porque yo había escrito la letra de la canción pero me faltaba experiencia para componerle la música, Jesse sólo me estaba ayudando - Sunny se sentía en la obligación de explicárselo todo, aunque no entendía porqué, Chad no era nada suyo y ella no era nada de Chad. Y tampoco quería serlo... o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma -. De todas maneras, ya da igual... no es cómo si fuera a dedicarme profesionalmente a la música.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó entonces Chad -. Si quieres... ¿por qué no?

- Porque no es lo mío, Chad...

- ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Quién dice que no puedes ser lo que quieras ser? Desde luego, esta noche has dejado más que claro que talento no te falta...

- ¡Ya sé qué es lo que quieres! - exclamó entonces Sunny interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Ah... sí? - preguntó Chad sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Era imposible que hubiera sacado nada en claro de lo que estaban hablando. Sunny era lista, pero tampoco tanto, y Chad creía que no había dicho nada revelador... Sus dudas quedaron resueltas en cuanto Sunny siguió hablando.

- ¡Sí! Quieres que ahora sea cantante para que me vaya de _So Random!_ y que así _Mackenzie Falls_ vuelva a ser el programa más visto ¿verdad? - Chad la miró como si, de repente, le hubiera salido otra cabeza, un par de cuernos en cada una y una cola, y entonces Sunny se dio cuenta de que quizá había exagerado un poco.

- Sunny, me parece muy raro que, de los dos, sea yo el que diga esto pero ¿podríamos dejar lo de la rivalidad a un lado por esta vez?

- Sí, claro... - respondió Sunny abochornada, y volvieron a sumirse en otro silencio. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo callados en compañía del otro como aquella noche. Normalmente, cuando se quedaban sin nada que decirse, empezaban con sus "bien, bien, vale, vale, bien, bien", pero aquella noche parecían estar cómodos el uno con el otro, era... raro, principalmente -. ¿Dónde esta Sunset Valley? - preguntó al acordarse de la foto de Chad con su abuela.

- Es un pequeño pueblo de Texas, está muy cerca de la capital, Austin. Yo soy de allí ¿sabes? Pero me mudé a Los Ángeles cuando tenía seis años, pero procuraba pasar los veranos allí con mi abuela... al menos, durante los dos primeros años. Después tuve demasiado trabajo y dejé de ir - explicó Chad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no ves a tu abuela?

- Unos... tres años... creo - contestó Chad dudoso.

- Eso es muy triste... - suspiró Sunny.

- No, eso es la realidad de Hollywood... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no ves tú a tu padre? Seguro que desde que estás aquí, porque nunca has hablado de él...

- En realidad hace más... - respondió Sunny bajando la mirada -. Dos años... mi padre murió en un accidente de coche hace dos años - Mierda, fue lo que pensó Chad. Esa era la razón por la que no hablaba nunca de él, porque había muerto. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpido?

- L-lo siento, Sunny... n-no l-lo sabía...

- No pasa nada. No lo sabe nadie, así que era normal que tarde o temprano alguien acabara preguntando... me alegra que hayas sido tú - dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Chad carraspeó dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, es justo que te advierta algo, Sunny. Si le cuentas algo a alguien de lo que leíste en la foto de mi abuela, lo negaré hasta la muerte.

- Es la segunda vez que dices eso esta noche - dijo Sunny riéndose.

- Sí, bueno, pero es la verdad, y además, mi venganza será terrible...

- Vale, vale, no se lo diré a nadie - aceptó la chica -. Pero no lo entiendo... el conservar esa foto te hace más humano y mejor persona. ¿Por qué lo escondes, Chaddypooh?

- Ja ja, muy graciosa - dijo Chad sarcásticamente. Y entonces se puso serio para contestarle -. Esa es otra de las cosas que no entiendes de la fama. La gente prefiere ver que los famosos también tienen defectos, para no sentirse tan imperfectos ellos mismos. Por eso los paparazzi persiguen a los famosos, para pillarles cometiendo un error y después despellejarlos vivos en un plató de televisión. Además de que los trapos sucios son mucho más jugosos de comentar, claro.

- Eso también es muy triste... Todos deberíamos aprender a vivir con nosotros mismos, con nuestros defectos y nuestras virtudes, sin tener que fijarnos en los defectos de los demás.

- Eres demasiado inocente para este mundo... - suspiró Chad mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Con eso quieres decir que no me ves futuro en Hollywood? - preguntó Sunny devolviéndole la mirada.

- No, con eso quiero decir que probablemente eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Hollywood - respondió Chad inclinándose lentamente hacia ella, como si fuera atraído por un imán.

- ¿A Hollywood? - preguntó la chica en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de romper el hechizo si hablara más alto, mientras acercaba su cara a la de él.

- ... a mí - admitió justo antes juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero...

- ¿Sunny? ¿Estás ahí? - una voz los interrumpió haciendo que se apartaran de un salto. Los dos se levantaron de los columpios y se alejaron lo más que pudieron -. Ah, hola, Chad. No sabía que estabas aquí - era Jesse. Chad le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza de lo más forzado mientras apretaba los puños e imaginaba en su mente mil maneras de matarlo por la interrupción, cada cual más dolorosa que la anterior -. Te he estado buscando, Sunny - continuó Jesse.

- Pues... ¡ya me has encontrado! - sonrió Sunny evidentemente nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pareces...?

- ¡Estoy bien! Estoy... perfectamente - interrumpió la chica -. ¿Qué querías? - Jesse arqueó una ceja desconcertado.

- Si he interrumpido algo y quieres que me vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo - dijo divertido.

- Jesse, escupe lo que hayas venido a decir ¡ya! - dijo Sunny apretando los dientes, llegando al límite de su paciencia.

- Vale... Pero creo que eres tú la que tiene que decirme algo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Cómo "gracias"... ¡Vamos, Sunny! Sé que te has divertido en el escenario, lo he visto. Sabía que acabarías agradeciéndomelo - dijo el chico dándose aires. Sunny suspiró calmándose.

- Está bien, tienes razón... Gracias - sonrió Sunny.

- Oh, Sunny, la gente te adora... creo que te prefieren a ti antes que a Hannah. Has arrasado - _"Este tío es imbécil"_, pensó Chad. _"¿Cómo no van a adorar a Sunny? Es imposible no adorarla..."_

- Eres un exagerado... - suspiró Sunny modesta.

- No, no lo soy - dijo Jesse -. En serio, estoy pensando en dejar de trabajar para Hannah y formar un grupo contigo... ¿te gustaría? - aquella pregunta hizo que Chad mirara a Sunny por primera vez desde que Jesse los había interrumpido, temiéndose lo peor. Sunny no iba a dejarle... ¿verdad? Si sólo la chica le devolviera la mirada para poder saber que estaba pensando...

- Te agradezco la oferta, Jesse - respondió Sunny -, pero prefiero quedarme en _So Random!_ - _"¡Sí! ¡Chúpate esa, estúpido guitarrista bohemio!"_, pensó Chad con júbilo.

- Bueno, aún tengo un par de días para convencerte - dijo Jesse seguro de sí mismo -. Pero mientras tanto, y en agradecimiento a que no me dejaras tirado en el escenario, bailaré todo lo que quieras contigo... y eso que sabes que no es lo que más ilusión me hace en el mundo, valóralo. ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

- Claro - asintió Sunny echando a andar.

- Adiós, Chad - se despidió Jesse, pero Sunny no le dijo nada... ni siquiera lo miró... y Chad no supo cómo tomarse aquello.


	11. Solo

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

_**Capítulo **__**11: Solo**_

_**I fell through the hole**__ [Caí por el agujero]  
__**Down at the bottom of your soul**__ [Abajo al final de tu alma]  
__**Didn't think you could go so low**__ [No pensaba que pudieras caer tan bajo]  
__**Look at what you've done**__ [Mira lo que has hecho]  
__**You're losing me is what you've won**__ [Perderme es lo que has ganado]  
__**Got me planning to go solo... solo**__ [Tengo que planear irme sola... sola]  
__Solo_ – Demi Lovato (_Here We Go Again_)

Lunes por la mañana. Vuelta al trabajo. Hannah Montana se dirigía al Estudio 2 de los Estudios Condor para grabar las últimas escenas del especial de Halloween de _Mackenzie Falls_, acompañada de su inseparable asistente y amiga Lola, que hoy se había decantado por una peluca fucsia.

- Parece que el plan que ideaste con los _Random _no ha funcionado. Chad Dylan Cooper no ha explotado y tú vas a cumplir con tu último día de trabajo. Quién iba a decir que la paciencia es el punto fuerte de ese actor engreído... - murmuró Lola.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, aún me queda un día. Si me largo el último día de grabaciones le fastidiará aún más - explicó Hannah.

- Sí, pero para largarte tienes que hacerle explotar. Si no lo has conseguido durante toda esta semana ¿cómo crees conseguirlo hoy? - apuntó Lola.

- Mi querida Lola, lo de esta semana ha sido ir preparando el terreno para la traca final. Aún me queda un as bajo la manga - sonrió Hannah justo cuando llegaron al set de grabación de _Mackenzie Falls_. Lola se quedó en un rincón y Hannah se acercó hasta Chad, que repasaba el guión con el director. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara.

- ¿Empezamos ya, Chaddypooh? - preguntó inocentemente cuando llegó a su lado, haciendo que el director soltara una carcajada que intentó camuflar con una repentina tos. Seguramente pensaría que era otra de las excentricidades de la chica.

- ... ¿Q-qué has d-dicho? - preguntó Chad tras una pausa incómoda. Parecía realmente trastocado, como si alguien le hubiera dado la peor puñalada trapera, lo cual hizo que Hannah/Miley se extrañara. Cuando escuchó la conversación que tuvieron Chad y Sunny en el camerino del primero, había escuchado como le advertía que no le contara a nadie lo del apodo que le había puesto su abuela, pero Hannah no pensó que realmente fuera algo tan personal. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez se había pasado de la raya... pero ya no había marchar atrás.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Chaddypooh? - dijo esta vez subiendo el tono de su voz para que todo el mundo lo oyera, provocando así una carcajada colectiva -. Si no empezamos ya y terminamos este interminable capítulo de una vez, me iré a hacer una película con Zac Efron sin acabar. Ya sabes que el sueño de mi vida es trabajar con él y... - Hannah siguió hablando de lo maravilloso que era Zac Efron para rematar su plan de una vez, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que Chad no la escuchaba. _"Sunny me ha traicionado"_, era todo en lo que podía pensar el actor. _"Le ha contado a esta superestrella de cuarta una parte de mi vida que quería que se quedara en el anonimato incluso después de que le pidiera expresamente que no se lo dijera a nadie. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? ¡Esto te pasa por confiar en alguien!"_. Con estos lúgubres pensamientos, pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Chad estalló.

- ¿Crees que Zac Efron trabajaría contigo? - preguntó irónico, interrumpiendo el discurso de Hannah -. Ningún buen actor en su sano juicio trabajaría con una estúpida diva como tú, y mucho menos dejaría que le dieras consejos sobre cómo actuar porque ¿sabes qué? No tienes la menor idea de cómo actuar, no harías un papel decente ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Además, eres insoportable. Eres una snob insufrible, te comportas como si fueras la reina del mundo y todos tuvieran que adorarte cuando la verdad es que sólo eres una cantante popera del montón que ha tenido mucha suerte, pero déjame decirte algo que alguien debió decirte hace mucho tiempo... hay cantantes a los que no les llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, muchos más de lo que crees - dijo de forma envenenada. Tras terminar su discurso, Chad vio como se formaba una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara de Hannah, cosa que lo confundió. Debería estar tremendamente ofendida, no insultantemente satisfecha.

Se formó un silencio mortal en el Estudio 2. Nadie podía creerse que Chad Dylan Cooper le hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas horribles a Hannah Montana. ¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar? Hannah se decidió a sacarlos a todos de dudas rompiendo el silencio con un dramático suspiro justo cuando vio al señor Condor entrar al set.

- Lo dejo - dijo seriamente -. No me siento nada querida aquí, sobre todo por ti, Chad, así que creo que lo mejor es que me vaya... ¿Quién sabe? Quizá los de _So Random!_ sepan tratarme mejor que vosotros - y entonces salió triunfante del estudio, viendo de paso como el señor Condor se quedaba boquiabierto y la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Para Chad, todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron perfectamente en cuanto Hannah soltó aquellas palabras. Todo había sido un maldito plan de Sunny Munroe para dejarlo en evidencia. Sunny se la había jurado en el momento en que se había enterado de que había conseguido que Hannah Montana fuera la estrella invitada de _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad sabía que no iba a quedarse con las manos cruzadas, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de caer tan bajo. De alguna manera había convencido a Hannah de que formara parte de su plan, que consistía en sacarlo de quicio hasta que estallara para que así Hannah pudiera romper el contrato y poder irse a _So Random!_. Sunny le había robado a su estrella invitada, y él había estado tan cegado por ella que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Chad sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Cuando se giró para ver quién el que osaba a tocarle en aquel momento, Chad quiso morirse. Era el señor Condor, que claramente lo había escuchado.

- Si no consigues traer de vuelta a Hannah Montana para terminar de grabar el capítulo, ya puedes estar recogiendo tus cosas y sacando tu culo fuera de mis estudios - amenazó antes de salir del set hecho una furia.

Sunny me las va a pagar, pensó Chad lleno de ira.

***************

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana bastante distraída - preguntó Jesse tras escuchar a Sunny suspirar por enésima vez aquel día.

- Nada - respondió la chica suspirando de nuevo. Jesse puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno ¿has pensado en la propuesta que te hice el sábado? ¿Montamos tú y yo un grupo por nuestra cuenta? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Jesse, mi respuesta no ha cambiado del sábado a hoy - respondió Sunny prestándole total atención.

- ¿Por qué no? Sería genial si lo hiciéramos.

- Y no lo dudo, Jesse, pero es que... ahora mismo estoy muy bien en _So Random!_. Estar aquí es el sueño de mi vida y quiero disfrutar un poco más de él. Además...

- ¿Además? - preguntó Jesse instándola a seguir.

- No quiero irme de los Estudios Condor, al menos aún no - respondió la chica.

- Es por Chad ¿verdad? ¿Tanto te gusta? - preguntó Jesse quedándose un chafado.

- ... sí - admitió con un suspiro -, ya no tiene sentido que lo siga negando. No sé cómo ha pasado pero... ha pasado. Y quiero seguir con esto hasta dónde me lleve - explicó Sunny sinceramente.

- Vaya... - murmuró Jesse bajando la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí... No es la primera vez que me dejan por un actor - respondió acordándose de cuando Hannah eligió a Jake Ryan.

- ¡Venga! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te habías enamorado de mí? - preguntó Sunny sonriendo irónica.

- Pues estaba muy cerca - cuando Jesse vio la cara asustada de Sunny, se echó a reír -. Calma, que sólo era una broma. La verdad es que creo que lo nuestro sólo es una amistad.

- Una muy buena amistad, dirás - dijo Sunny recuperándose del susto.

- Supongo que ahora querrás irte a hablar con tu chico - dijo Jesse tras una pausa.

- Aún no es mi chico.

- No, pero lo será muy pronto - dijo seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Tú crees? - Jesse asintió -. Bueno, pues... ¡deséame suerte!

- No la necesitas. Chad besa el suelo que pisas - sonrió Jesse. Sunny le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces se fue en busca de _su chico_.

***************

Sunny vagaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de los Estudios Condor buscando a Chad. Por supuesto, al primer lugar al que había ido a buscarlo había sido al Estudio 2 pero allí no estaba. De hecho, allí no había nadie, lo cual era raro porque se suponía que tenían que estar grabando las últimas escenas con Hannah Montana. Después había ido a su camerino y a la cafetería pero allí tampoco estaba, lo que hizo que Sunny empezara a desesperarse. Lo que tenía que decirle era muy importante y si no lo hacía ya, perdería el valor que había estado reuniendo durante todo el domingo. Por fin, al doblar una esquina, divisó su pelo rubio.

- ¡Chad! - lo llamó haciendo que el chico se quedara paralizado, y se volteara lentamente. Sunny estaba tan contenta de verle que siguió el estúpido impulso de abrazarle, aunque después pensó que quizá se había pasado un poco de efusiva al notar cómo Chad se quedaba rígido bajo sus brazos y no hacía ademán alguno de devolverle el abrazo. Se separó lentamente de él diciéndose a sí misma que eso no tenía porqué ser una mala señal, que simplemente le había pillado por sorpresa. Respiró hondo calmándose y empezó a hablar -. ¡Te he estado buscando! Tengo que de... - Sunny se interrumpió al ver la mirada que le dirigía el chico. Había visto muchos tipos de miradas en los profundos ojos azules de Chad: la indiferente, la divertida, la fastidiada, la perspicaz, e incluso su mirada tierna. Pero nunca, jamás, había visto una mirada tan fría en sus ojos, y mucho menos dirigida a ella -. ¿T-te pasa a-algo, Chad?

- ¿Que si me pasa algo, Sunny? ¿Cómo has podido? - preguntó Chad negando con la cabeza y mirándola defraudado.

- N-no entiendo...

- Bueno, pues te haré un resumen. Érase una vez la más dulce de los habitantes del País de la Risa (al menos en apariencia), la cual estaba enfrentada con el alcalde de Pijolandia y no soportaba ninguno de sus triunfos. Por eso, cuando se enteró de que una diva estrella del pop iba a visitar Pijolandia, se las arregló para hablar con la diva en cuestión y urdir juntas el más vil de los planes para dejar al alcalde en ridículo delante de todos y que la diva pudiera trasladarse al País de la Risa. Ahora la "dulce" chica ha conseguido lo que quería y el embajador de Pijoslovaquia está a punto de ser despedido por el señor Condor - contó Chad con ironía. Sunny suspiró cerrando los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente agotada. Se había enterado. Era lo normal, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

- Escucha, Chad, deja que te lo explique...

- ¿No vas a negármelo? - preguntó Chad interrumpiéndola. Sunny sólo se quedó callada con la culpa pintada en la cara -. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? - prosiguió el chico -. Encima le has contado lo de mi abuela. Deberías haber visto cómo se han reído todos cuando me ha llamado "Chaddypooh".

- ¿Qué? Chad, yo no...

- ¿Tú no qué, Sunny? ¿Vas a decirme que tú no se lo has dicho? Tú eres la única que ha visto esa foto, así que tú eres la única que ha podido contárselo.

- Chad, de verdad que yo no...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Chad simplemente -. ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Es eso?

- ¡No! - gritó Sunny frustrada -. No, Chad, no te odio...

- Pues entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Es por diversión? Tenéis un sentido del humor muy retorcido en el País de la Risa.

- No... - susurró Sunny casi sollozando, derrotada.

- Eso digo yo, Sunny. No... No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Para mí ya no existes - dijo Chad fríamente. Sunny asintió dándose por enterada. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer. Daba igual lo que dijera, Chad no la creería. Así que, cogió la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando el echarse a llorar delante de él.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, empezamos con el drama, lo cual quiere decir que ya le queda poco a la historia y que tiene fecha de final… ¡sólo quedan 5 capítulos!

**Gracias a Totithaa y Ximena por sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Mixed Up

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**12: Mixed Up**_

_**Everything I do**__ [Todo lo que hago]  
__**Is making me more confused**__ [me hace estar más confusa]  
__**Oh, it used to be easy**__ [Oh, solía ser fácil]  
__**All I had to be was me**__ [Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser yo misma]  
__**Now I'm mixed up**__ [Ahora estoy confundida]  
__**Everywhere I go**__ [A cualquier sitio al que voy]  
__**Is somewhere that I don't know**__ [es otro lugar que no conozco]  
__**Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming**__ [Oh, espero estar soñando]  
__**'Cause I'm sick of this feeling**__ [porque estoy harta de este sentimiento]  
__**I'm mixed up**__ [Estoy confundida]  
__**Somebody help me**__ [Que alguien me ayude]  
__Mixed Up_ – Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana 3_)

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! - saludó Hannah Montana entrando en la Sala de Atrezzo, dónde estaban los chicos de _So Random!_. Zora se estaba peleando por el mando a distancia con Nico y Grady, y Tawni estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista, ignorando el jaleo que estaban montando sus compañeros. Pero allí faltaba alguien... - ¿Dónde está Sunny?

-¡Mi bella Hannah! Sunny... ha volado - contestó Nico con dramatismo. Hannah puso cara de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra por lo que Zora le dio una colleja a Nico antes de ejercer de traductora.

- Lo que Nico quiere decir es que no lo sabemos. La vimos esta mañana cuando llegó a los estudios, pero después desapareció.

- Creemos que está con ese guitarrista tuyo tan mono... creo que se llama Jesse ¿no? - dijo Tawni sin levantar la vista de su revista.

- Sí... Jesse... - murmuró Hannah un poco deprimida, pero en seguida se recuperó -. Bueno, ¡os traigo buenas noticias! - exclamó sonriendo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? - preguntó Grady pareciendo aún más emocionado que ella.

- ¡Chad ha mordido el anzuelo! ¡Acabo de largarme de _Mackenzie Falls_ porque "no saben cómo tratarme"!

- ¡Sí! - exclamaron todos los _Random _a la vez. Incluso Tawni dejó de lado su revista para unirse a la celebración.

- Espero que tengáis para mí un sketch que merezca la pena todo lo que hecho durante esta semana - de repente, los _Random _dejaron de celebrar y se sumieron en un silencio culpable -. ¿Todavía no tenéis el sketch?

- Bueno... es que, cómo no sabíamos si iba a funcionar, Sunny nos dijo que era mejor no precipitarnos - explicó Grady.

- Sunny confía demasiado en Chad - murmuró Hannah -. ¿Vosotros tampoco confiabáis en mí?

- Entiéndelo, Montana, llevabas una semana intentando hacer explotar a Chad y aún no habías conseguido nada... era normal que tuviéramos nuestras dudas - dijo Tawni examinándose las puntas del pelo.

- Bueno, pues os equivocabáis. Ahora tengo que irme, pero espero que cuando vuelva esta tarde, tengáis un sketch para mí - y diciendo esto, Hannah Montana salió de la Sala de Atrezzo.

- Empiezo a pensar que Chad tiene razón y que Hannah Montana no es más que una diva insoportable - dijo Tawni atusándose el pelo y mirando con disgusto el lugar por el que se había marchado la superestrella.

- Como después de esto Hannah no quiera concederme una cita, la culpa será sólo vuestra... y de Sunny. Sí, principalmente de Sunny - se quejó Nico.

- Acéptalo, Nico, Montana no te concedería una cita ni aunque empezaras a hablarle como un chico normal del siglo XXI - pinchó Zora sentándose de nuevo en el sofá -. A ver... ¡ideas para un sketch en el que participa una superestrella del pop! - pidió la niña, y todos se pusieron a trabajar en el sketch de Hannah Montana.

***************

Miley Stewart se paseaba una vez más por los pasillos de los Estudios Condor disfrutando del anonimato. Había estado en su camerino tranquilamente hasta que le habían entrado ganas de un helado, y como ni su padre ni Lily estaban por allí cerca para que se lo trajeran, se había quitado la peluca y había decidido salir a buscarlo ella misma. La cafetería estaba vacía puesto que aún no era la hora de comer. Todas las mesas estaban vacías excepto una, la más apartada. En ella había sentada una chica sola mirando por la ventana con aire ausente. Miley la reconoció de inmediato. Cuando se acercó a ella pudo ver cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, cosa que la preocupó.

- ¿Sunny? - llamó en voz baja, intentando no sobresaltarla.

- ¡Miley! - Sunny se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas, y la miró con los ojos marrones enrojecidos por el llanto -. ¡Qué sorpresa! Hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿dónde has estado?

- Sí, he estado desaparecida. Es que Hannah tenía otros trabajos para mí fuera de aquí - respondió sintiéndose culpable. Sunny no tenía la culpa de que Miley estuviera enamorada de Jesse y que éste, a su vez, estuviera interesado en Sunny. No tenía que haberla evitado de esa manera...

- Ya... - Sunny volvió a bajar la mirada triste, lo cual inquietó a Miley. Era muy raro ver a la Random así, puesto que siempre estaba feliz. Miley decidió averiguar lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Eh? No, no... nada - susurró Sunny sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

- Oye, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, pero... puede confiar en mí... de verdad - Sunny la miró durante un momento, y entonces rompió de nuevo a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

- Es que... la he fastidiado bien... y-y ahora n-no sé cómo a-arreglarlo... - confesó entre hipidos.

- Sunny, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Miley, con verdadera preocupación.

- Chad se ha enterado de lo del plan con Hannah Montana...

- Oh... - suspiró Miley, cerrando los ojos con cansancio -. Lo siento...

- Me ha dicho cosas horribles. Dice que no entiende cómo he podido hacerle eso, que no vuelva a acercarme a él, que ya no existo para él...

- Espera, espera, espera... - interrumpió Miley -. ¿Te ha echado la culpa a ti? ¡Pero si tú eres la que menos culpa ha tenido de todos! Te retiraste del plan...

- Sí, pero fui yo quién fue a buscar a Hannah Montana, fui yo la que quiso fastidiar a Chad, fue mía la idea de empezar con todo esto... Si yo he buscado esto, si yo quería esto entonces... ¿por qué no me siento bien al haberme salido con la mía? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Dios, estoy tan confundida... - dijo Sunny sollozando desconsolada.

- Porque estás enamorada de él - contestó Miley con simpleza. Sunny suspiró cerrando los ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas.

- ... ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? - preguntó al cabo de un rato de silencio -. Que cuando me ha dicho todo esto, ha sido cuando iba a contarle todo lo que sentía por él... El destino me ha dejado claro que Chad Dylan Cooper no es para mí, aunque tampoco tenía mucho sentido que lo fuera.

- Sunny, no digas eso. Para mí está muy claro que Chad y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Esto sólo es un malentendido que se solucionará en cuanto hables con él y le expliques todo...

- No lo has entendido, Miley - interrumpió Sunny -. No quiere verme... No quiere saber nada de mí, y mucho menos escucharme.

- Quizá cuando has hablado con él, no. Estaba todo muy reciente pero si lo buscas cuando se calme, estoy segura de que...

- No... Lo dijo en serio... No viste cómo me miró. Jamás lo había visto mirar a nadie así, y mucho menos a mí. Me miró como con... odio - a Sunny le costó mucho decir esa palabra, y en cuanto la soltó, se dio cuenta de lo real que era. No había sido producto de su imaginación, Chad la había mirado con verdadero... _odio_. Ante ese pensamiento, Sunny empezó a llorar con más fuerza, tanta que se le hacía casi imposible respirar.

- ¡Oh, venga, Sunny! ¡Cálmate! Ya verás cómo todo sale bien... - le susurró Miley al escuchar el fuerte llanto.

- Es que... además... Al parecer Hannah lo llamó "Chaddypooh" y... también me ha acusado de haberle contado eso... y eso no lo hice yo... de verdad... - juró Sunny totalmente desolada.

- Mierda... - maldijo Miley en voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo puedo explicar eso.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Sunny.

- Verás, Hannah escuchó la conversación que tuvisteis Chad y tú en su camerino... Lo de la foto de su abuela... y el apodo - confesó Miley sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Ella había metido a Sunny en aquel lío, y ahora le tocaba a ella sacarla de él.

- Oh, no...

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. Creo que ya ha quedado claro que todo es culpa mía. Me lo tengo merecido - murmuró Sunny calmándose.

- No, Sunny...

- Oye - dijo interrumpiéndola -, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Lo que quieras.

- Necesito que hables con Hannah para que vuelva a _Mackenzie Falls_. El señor Condor está a punto de despedir a Chad y ella es la única que puede arreglarlo. ¿Podrías intentar convencerla? - pidió Sunny.

- Lo intentaré... - susurró Miley, tomando una decisión.

- Gracias... por todo...


	13. Every Time You Lie

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**13: Every Time You Lie**_

_**I knew better then to let you break my heart**__ [Te conocía mejor entonces te dejé romperme el corazón]  
__**This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars, oh no no**__ [Este alma que no volverás a ver no va a mostrar cicatrices, oh no no]  
__**You still love her I can see it in your eyes**__ [Aún la quieres, puedo verlo en tus ojos]  
__**The truth is all that I can hear**__ [La verdad es todo lo que puedo oír]  
__**Every time you lie**__ [cada vez que mientes]  
__Every Time You Lie_ – Demi Lovato (_Here We Go Again_)

Lunes por la tarde. Después de la conversación con Sunny, Miley había tomado una importante decisión. Después de todo ella había sido la que había organizado todo aquel desastroso plan que se había vuelto en contra de todos, así que ahora le tocaba hacer lo correcto. Después de comer, si se le puede llamar así a darle dos pequeños bocados a una hamburguesa porque tenía el estómago cerrado, se fue directa a su camerino. Se puso su "disfraz" de Hannah Montana y se dispuso a ir al set de _So Random!_ cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Tras decir un "Adelante", Jesse entró en la habitación.

- Oye, Hannah, ¿has visto a Miley? - preguntó el chico.

- Sí... - respondió Hannah/Miley cautelosa.

- ¿Puedes decirme dónde está? Verás, he estado intentando hablar con ella desde el sábado pero no he podido encontrarla, y es muy importante que la vea porque he estado hablando con Sunny y me ha dicho algo que me ha hecho pensar y... - mientras Jesse seguía divagando con algo muy parecido a nerviosismo, Miley se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tenía dos opciones: dejar las cosas como estaban y seguir evitando a Jesse eternamente (como Miley), o decirle la verdad. Miley estaba harta de mentir, cansada, y si quería llegar a algún sitio con Jesse, tendría que contárselo todo primero. Pero temía demasiado su reacción...

- Jesse - dijo la estrella del pop interrumpiendo al guitarrista -, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Porque es muy importante que hable con Miley. Por favor, dime dónde está - suplicó.

- ... Miley está aquí - dijo tras una pausa de duda.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jesse confundido. Miley no sabía como empezar así que lo hizo de la única manera en la que no tenía que emplear las palabras. Se quitó la peluca dejando caer su largo pelo castaño por su espalda dejando a Jesse totalmente conmocionado. Se dieron cuenta de que Jesse se había dejado la puerta abierta cuando oyeron dos resuellos sorprendidos procedentes del pasillo. Miley maldijo su suerte por enésima vez esa semana.

- Oh... Dios... mío - susurró Sunny Munroe lentamente.

- Madre de Dios - dijo Chad Dylan Cooper a la misma vez. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas en cualquier momento.

Jesse fue el primero en despertar del shock. Se acercó decidido a la puerta del camerino y les habló a Sunny y Chad. Parecía muy enfadado.

- Sunny, ¿te importa si hablamos después? - preguntó con los dientes apretados -. Ah, y ni se os ocurra decir nada de lo que habéis visto - advirtió, y entonces cerró la puerta con estrépito.

Sunny y Chad siguieron en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado unos segundos más, mirando la puerta cerrada aún incrédulos.

- ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Sunny rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí... - respondió Chad -. ¿Hannah... es Miley?

- Creo que Miley es Hannah - Chad la miró ceñudo.

- El caso es llevarme la contraria ¿no? - espetó molesto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de adónde iba antes de ver lo que había visto.

- No... ¡Chad! - llamó Sunny siguiéndole -. Chad, por favor, espera.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó girándose.

- Chad, por favor, tienes que escucharme - suplicó Sunny.

- No quiero, Munroe, métetelo en la cabeza - y volvió a reanudar la marcha.

- Pero... no lo entiendes... fue un malentendido... todo tiene una explicación - dijo Sunny, esforzándose en seguir su ritmo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Chad parándose repentinamente y girándose de nuevo, provocando que Sunny chocara con él, pero antes de que la chica cayera al suelo, él la agarró por los brazos -. ¿Fue un malentendido que Hannah... o Miley o quienquiera que sea, me hiciera la vida imposible durante toda la semana y que me dejara en ridículo delante de todos mis compañeros? - preguntó manteniendo el agarre.

- No... eso no... - contestó Sunny suspirando y bajando la mirada.

- Pues entonces no quiero oír nada más - dijo soltándola.

- ¿Me... odias? - cuando Sunny preguntó aquello, la verdad alcanzó a Chad como si de un rayo se tratara. No la odiaba. Él había creído que después de lo que le había hecho sí era así, pero al oírlo saliendo de su boca se dio cuenta de que no. Era imposible que Chad Dylan Cooper odiara a Sunny Munroe. Lo que sentía por ella era más bien todo lo contrario. Ni aunque lo traicionara de mil maneras distintas o le hiciera las peores jugarretas del mundo, nunca la odiaría. Ella era _su _Sunny, y la quería así. Simplemente no podía odiarla.

- No puedo... - susurró, y salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel pasillo.

***************

Después de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Chad y Sunny, Jesse respiró hondo, intentando calmarse, antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Miley. No lo consiguió, pero la encaró igualmente.

- Me has mentido - dijo mirándola fijamente.

- No te lo tomes como algo personal, Jesse - contestó Miley -, le he mentido a todo el mundo.

- Habrá alguien que lo sepa - aventuró Jesse -. ¿Quién? - Miley suspiró. Jesse se lo había tomado aún peor de lo que esperaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, se sentía altamente traicionado. Se acabó, se dijo Miley. Si le quedaba alguna oportunidad de poder estar con el chico que quería, acababa de volar. Y encima Chad y Sunny también se habían enterado. Miley podía notar como todo su mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor...

- Pues... mi padre y mi hermano, Lily y Oliver, y Jake - enumeró - ... ah, y todo Crowley Corners, pero fueron tan amables de guardarme el secreto - recordó con cariño.

- ¿Lily y Oliver?

- Sí, son mis mejores amigos. Los conoces... son Lola y Mike - explicó Miley.

- Parece que lo de las dobles identidades se ha puesto de moda - dijo Jesse sarcástico.

- No lo estás entendiendo, Jesse... - suspiró la chica.

- ¡Pues explícamelo! - gritó enfadado -. Lo único que entiendo es que te debes de haber reído bien a gusto de mí.

- ¡No! - exclamó Miley -. Eso nunca, Jesse.

- Lo bien que te lo habrás pasado volviéndome loco, primero como Hannah y después como Miley...

- Por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú el que me rechazó como Miley... y todo porque sigues enamorado de Hannah - dijo Miley susurrando la última parte, aunque Jesse la oyó.

- ¡Pero Hannah eres tú! - exclamó frustrado.

- No, no soy yo, eso es lo que no entiendes. Hannah Montana es un alter ego, un personaje que utilizo para poder cumplir mi sueño y seguir teniendo una vida normal - explicó.

- Miley, no se pueden tener las dos cosas... No se puede tener todo en esta vida.

- Llevo más de tres años haciendo esto, creo que ya he demostrado que sí puedo tener las dos cosas. Lo mejor de ambos mundos ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuántas veces te ha explotado tu maravilloso secreto en la cara? - Miley se quedó callada. Demasiadas veces, pensó suspirando. Cuando tuvo que contárselo a Lily, cuando Oliver se enamoró de Hannah, cuando tuvo que decírselo a Jake y luego pasar por el temor de que se lo contara a todo el mundo, cuando ocurrió el incidente en Crowley Corners con Travis y aquel paparazzi, en aquel momento con Jesse... y seguro que se olvidaba de algunas cuantas más. Miley bajó la mirada -. El que calla, otorga - dijo Jesse ante el gesto de la chica.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño? - preguntó Miley aún sin levantar la cabeza -. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con todo tu ser pero te ha dado demasiado miedo enfrentar las consecuencias de conseguirlo? Tenía trece años cuando decidí que quería ser cantante, que la música era lo que más me gustaba, pero no quería perder mi vida. Mi padre me ofreció una salida, y la acepté. ¿Puedes culparme por ello? - preguntó con la voz quebrada. Ahora fue el turno de Jesse para quedarse callado.

- ... No - admitió al final -. Pero sigo sin entender qué tipo de diversión sacas de destrozarme la vida - Miley abrió la boca para negar eso, pero Jesse siguió hablando -. ¿Quieres saber qué era lo que quería decirle a Miley? - preguntó, pero ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de responder. Lo dijo de todas maneras -. Que Hannah ya no me interesa porque ahora me interesa ella. Que no podía entender cómo había habido un flechazo tan fulminante entre nosotros, pero que siento lo mismo que ella. Pero ahora todo tiene explicación. Lo que ha pasado ha sido que me he enamorado dos veces de la misma chica - y antes de darle la oportunidad a Miley de reaccionar, salió del camerino dando un portazo.

* * *

**Tres capítulos para el final…**


	14. One In A Million

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**14: One in a Million**_

_**They say that good things take time  
**__[Dicen que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo]  
__**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
**__[pero las cosas realmente grandes ocurren en un parpadeo]  
__**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
**__[Pensé que las oportunidades de conocer a alguien como tú eran de un millón a una]  
__**I can't believe it  
**__[No puedo creerlo]  
__**Whoa oh  
You're one in a million  
**__[eres uno entre un millón]  
__One in a Million_ – Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana 2_)

Sunny estaba en su camerino pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Chad. Parecía una pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse, y es que todo había ocurrido tan rápido... Aquel extraño momento que tuvieron en el parque que había al lado de la fiesta el sábado, cuando casi se besaron; luego, aquella misma mañana, ella dispuesta a confesarle todo lo que sentía por él; él enterándose de aquel estúpido plan y no darle oportunidad ni siquiera de explicarle; y, por último, iba y le decía que no la odiaba, que no _podía _odiarla. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Si no conseguía que Chad la escuchara ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Realmente merecía la pena hacerse escuchar? Porque si Chad había dudado de ella tan fácilmente ¿tendría lo que quiera que hubiera entre ellos algún tipo de futuro? Demasiadas preguntas, y todas sin respuesta. Y Sunny ya no podía más. Un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente fue a abrir.

- ¡Jesse! ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó preocupada. El chico entró en el camerino con mala cara.

- Bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando descubres que la chica de la que crees estar enamorado es una mentirosa compulsiva - respondió sentándose en el tocador de Sunny, y se puso a juguetear con sus cosas.

- ¿Te refieres a Miley o a Hannah? - preguntó Sunny un poco confundida.

- No lo sé - suspiró el chico -. ¿No es lo mismo?

- Creo que no - respondió Sunny -. Creo que Hannah es un alter ego, un personaje.

- Ella dijo lo mismo - dijo Jesse medio sonriendo -. Entonces, cuando me enamoré de Hannah, ¿me enamoré de una mentira? Porque a mí me pareció muy real.

- No lo sé, Jesse. Creo que eso sólo lo puedes contestar tú. ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de ella?

- No sé... su talento, la testarudez, el amor que siente por sus amigos y por su familia, tanto que la mayoría de las veces comete verdaderas locuras para que todos se sientan bien... - respondió sonriendo, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera perdido en algún recuerdo.

- Pues todo eso pertenece a Miley. Creo que te enamoraste de la chica que hay debajo de la peluca. Ahora es decisión tuya enamorarte también de sus defectos o no - explicó Sunny.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso. La única decisión que me queda por tomar ahora es perdonar que me haya mentido todo este tiempo y volver a confiar en ella o no.

- Espero que no te equivoques... - suspiró Sunny -. Pero eso sí, dale la oportunidad de explicarse... todos merecemos al menos eso cuando nos equivocamos - Jesse asintió gravemente.

- ¿Qué haces que no estás con Chad? - preguntó cambiando de tema -. ¿No deberías pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él ahora que sois una pareja feliz? - preguntó bromeando, pero al ver cómo se perdía la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Sunny y cómo se le aguaban los ojos, Jesse se preocupó -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No estamos juntos... y creo que no lo vamos a estar nunca. Pero es una historia muy larga que no tengo ánimo para discutir ahora mismo. Lo único que necesitas saber es que me odia.

- No ha podido ser para tanto.

- Vale, no me odia, pero sí que me desprecia profundamente. No quiere verme, ni mucho menos escucharme - dijo Sunny con la voz quebrada. Jesse suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos.

- Sunny, decida lo que decida hacer con Miley, voy a dejar la banda de Hannah. Y lo que te propuse sigue en pie. Formemos una banda tú y yo. Si Chad no te quiere, aquí ya no te queda nada - explicó el chico, intentando convencerla. Sunny pensó. ¿No volver a ver a Chad nunca más? ¿Era eso lo que quería? No... por supuesto que no. Quería que la perdonara y quería poder estar con él. Y estaba decidida a conseguirlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Y así se lo hizo saber a Jesse.

- No, Jesse. Ya te lo dije. Quiero llegar hasta el final con Chad.

***************

Después de que Jesse se fuera de su camerino, Miley volvió a ponerse la peluca de Hannah Montana y se dirigió a la Sala de Atrezzo de los _Random_. Tenía que hablar con ellos, y estaba totalmente segura de que no les iba a gustar lo que tenía que decirles. Estaban todos excepto Sunny, al igual que esta mañana. Miley podía imaginarse dónde estaba Sunny y con quién, esa iba a ser su siguiente parada... si conseguía salir ilesa de la Sala de Atrezzo, claro. Tawni no se tomaría muy bien que alguien hubiera jugado con su tiempo. El primero en verla fue Grady, que en seguida la puso al tanto de cómo iba el sketch.

- Tenemos unas ideas buenísimas - dijo el chico ilusionado -. El sketch va a quedar genial, sobre todo contigo.

- Tendréis que guardar esas ideas para otro momento - replicó Hannah -. Lo siento, chicos, pero no voy a hacer el sketch.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Tawni -. Nos hemos pasado todo el día trabajando en el sketch sólo para que estuvieras contenta y ¿ahora dices que no vas a hacer el sketch? ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los que hacen perder el valioso tiempo de Tawni Hart? - preguntó amenazadora. Hannah puso los ojos en blanco. Pero qué manía más molesta tenían las superestrellas de hablar de sí mismas en tercera persona...

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Zora.

- Voy a volver a _Mackenzie Falls_ - respondió -. Lo que le hemos hecho a Chad no ha estado bien, están a punto de despedirlo, y la que ha salido peor parada ha sido Sunny.

- ¿Sunny? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Tawni con una nota de preocupación, lo cual desconcertó a Hannah. ¿Tawni Hart era capaz de preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera ella misma? Sunny debía de ser aún más especial de lo que creía si había conseguido que Chad Dylan Cooper y Tawni Hart, los dos actores más egocéntricos que había conocido nunca (sin contar a Jake Ryan), se preocuparan así por ella.

- Chad se ha enterado de todo y a la única que culpa es a Sunny - explicó la estrella del pop.

- ¡Pero si Sunny no ha tenido nada que ver! - exclamó Nico.

- Ya lo sé, pero Chad no la deja que se explique. No quiere verla, ni mucho menos escucharla.

- ¡Estúpido pijo rompecorazones! - masculló Nico enfadado.

- Mirad, chicos, tengo que volver a _Mackenzie Falls_ para explicarle todo a Chad y evitar que le despidan, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer el sketch con vosotros, sólo que tendrá que esperar un poco. ¿Qué decís? ¿Retrasamos el sketch una semana? - propuso Hannah.

- Por mí, perfecto - respondió Grady, a lo que se sumaron todos los demás.

- Todo sea por ayudar a Sunny - suspiró Tawni después. Al ver como todos se quedaban mirándola desconcertados, intentó arreglar su desliz -. Entendedlo, soy yo la que comparte camerino con ella, ¿os imagináis lo horrible que sería tener que aguantar a una Sunny deprimida? Al final acabaría deprimiéndome yo también, y eso sería desastroso para mi cutis - todos pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez.

Miley volvió a su camerino para quitarse la peluca y ponerse su ropa normal. Tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes. No podía dejar que Jesse pensara lo peor de ella, tenía que hacerle entender que, más allá de todas las mentiras, lo que sentía por él era muy real y que nunca fue su intención jugar con él. Miley se dirigió al camerino que compartían Sunny y Tawni. Como sabía que Tawni no estaba allí, estaba segura que Sunny y Jesse se habrían encerrado en el camerino a compartir sus penas ya que era el único lugar dónde podrían hablar tranquilamente en todos los estudios. Llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo reuniendo todo el valor posible, y llamó. Sunny le abrió la puerta pero no dijo nada al verla, sólo se quedó mirándola. Aún debía de estar un poco conmocionada por el asunto Miley/Hannah...

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la voz de Jesse desde el interior, lo que pareció despertar a la _Random_.

- Mejor os dejo solos - murmuró Sunny para Miley y se fue del camerino sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a Jesse.

- ¿Sunny? - volvió a llamar el chico mientras Miley entraba en el cuarto. Al verla, se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente -. ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó tras un momento.

- ¿No es evidente? He venido a hablar contigo - respondió Miley.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. Déjame en paz - espetó Jesse mientras se sentaba en el sillón dándole la espalda.

- Jesse - suspiró cansada -, por favor. Es mejor que arreglemos esto cuanto antes. Por nosotros... y por la banda - añadió. No quería seguir suplicándole perdón, así que prefirió poner la excusa del trabajo.

- Ya no estoy en la banda - dijo Jesse sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué?

- Renuncio. No puedo estar en la misma banda que tú sabiendo la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? - Jesse suspiró profundamente, y se giró para mirarla.

- Porque no estoy de poder seguir en la banda sin meter la pata... ya sabes, desvelando tu secreto. ¿Y si accidentalmente te llamo "Miley" en vez de "Hannah"?

- ¿Entonces no es porque me odias tanto que no puedes soportar verme? - preguntó Miley esperanzada.

- Eso también - dijo Jesse frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada, pero sonó tanto a mentira que Miley no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentó a su lado suspirando.

- ¿Sabes algo, Jesse? "Dicen que las cosas buenas llevan tiempo, pero las cosas realmente grandes ocurren en un parpadeo".

- ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor para pedirme perdón que parafrasear una de tus canciones? - preguntó Jesse molesto.

- Pero es que esa frase tiene mucho de verdad - respondió Miley -. Verás, cuando conocí a Jake, me llevó semanas de compartir clase con él para darme cuenta de que me gustaba... pero me bastó verte una sola vez tocando la guitarra para saber que serías alguien realmente importante en mi vida. Y fíjate, yo tenía razón. Al final, he acabado dejando a Jake por ti - explicó -. Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte mentido, pero también quiero que comprendas que para mí era algo necesario. Y si te sirve de consuelo, quiero que sepas que Hannah Montana tiene fecha de caducidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Jesse desconcertado.

- No tengo intención de ir a la universidad. Quiero seguir con mi carrera como cantante mientras pueda, pero he comprendido que Hannah ya ha cumplido con su función de sobra, así que, cuando termine el instituto, me daré a conocer al mundo como Miley Stewart. Me he dado cuenta de que mis amigos, la gente que me importa, va a estar siempre ahí, sea rubia o morena - explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ti, Miley.

- Sí, pero quiero que estés conmigo cuando eso ocurra - pidió Miley mirándolo a los ojos -. Sé que va a llevar tiempo que recupere la confianza que tenías en mí, pero quiero, _necesito_, que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente puedes confiar en mí, que puedo ser la chica que quieres. _Necesito _que me des otra oportunidad. ¿Serías capaz de dármela? - preguntó con sentimiento. Jesse comprendió que el simple hecho de que lo mirara a los ojos y le pidiera otra oportunidad había bastado para volver a ganárselo... pero eso ella no tenía porque saberlo aún. Sería divertido verla intentando demostrarle que era la chica para él...

- Por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Gracias a Luniz FanPotterica por dejar comentario por partida doble. Siento haber tardado más en actualizar esta vez, y me alegra que hayas escuchado **_**Every Time You Lie**_** porque yo la puse y que te haya gustado, la verdad es que una de las canciones que más me gustan de Demi Lovato.**

**Dos capítulos para el final… XD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Get Back

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo 15: Get Back**_

_**I wanna get back**__ [Quiero volver]  
__**To the old days**__ [a los viejos tiempos]  
__**When the phone would ring**__ [cuando el teléfono sonaba]  
__**And I knew it was you**__ [y sabía que eras tú]  
__**I wanna talk back**__ [Quiero que hablemos]  
__**And get yelled at**__ [y que nos gritemos]  
__**Fight for nothing**__ [pelearnos por nada]  
__**Like we used to**__ [como hacíamos antes]  
__**Oh, kiss me**__ [Oh, bésame]  
__**Like you mean it**__ [como si lo hicieras de verdad]  
__**Like you miss me**__ [como si me echaras de menos]  
__**Cause I know that you do**__ [porque sé que lo haces]  
__**I wanna get back**__ [Quiero volver]  
__**Get back**__ [volver]  
__**With you**__ [contigo]  
__Get Back_ – Demi Lovato (_Don't Forget_)

Martes por la mañana. Set de _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad Dylan Cooper rezaba por un milagro que le permitiera salvar su trabajo. No es que él creyera mucho en Dios y esas cosas de las religiones (en el único dios en el que creía era en CDC y su única religión era el "Chadismo"), pero si había alguien por allí arriba que lo escuchara y lo ayudara, habría merecido la pena la perdida de tiempo. Su milagro tomó la forma de una chica que llevaba una peluca rubia y de la que esperaba no tener que volver a ver, así que, cuando vio que Hannah Montana -o Miley, o como quiera que se llamara- entraba en el set y se dirigía decididamente hacia él, Chad se bajó de su silla y se largó en dirección contraria. El único problema era que la chica no parecía dispuesta a rendirse por lo que cuando Chad estaba a punto de doblar la última esquina para salir del Estudio 2, sintió a alguien tirándole del brazo y haciéndolo volverse para encarar a la estrella del pop. Hannah Montana parecía decidida a hablar con él.

- Mira, no quiero saber nada de tus trastornos de personalidad, de si te llamas Hannah o Miley o lo que sea, y tampoco quiero saber si eres una estrella del pop o una desconocida. Si lo que te preocupa es que se lo vaya a contar a alguien, puedes estar tranquila, no voy a hacerlo, pero no intentes explicarme nada porque no quiero saber nada. Soy más feliz en la ignorancia - soltó antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada.

- Vale... - susurró Hannah un poco desconcertada. No era de eso de lo que quería hablar con él -, gracias por guardarme el secreto, Chad. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte.

- ¿Ah, no? - preguntó Chad un poco más calmado.

- No.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, aún nos quedan un par de escenas que grabar ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Eso significa que vas a acabar el capítulo? - preguntó el actor. Hannah asintió, y Chad suspiró aliviado. Al menos, ya no perdería su trabajo.

- Sí, pero quiero que hablemos antes de empezar a grabar - pidió poniéndose seria -. Chad, tienes que escucharme. Sunny no... - nada más oír ese nombre, Chad se puso tremendamente tenso.

- No quiero saber nada de ella - interrumpió antes de la chica pudiera añadir nada más -, así que, por favor, déjalo como está.

- Muy bien - asintió Hannah -. Me has obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Si no escuchas lo que tengo que decirte, no terminaré de grabar el capítulo - amenazó.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando? - preguntó Chad incrédulo.

- No, te estoy amenazando - corrigió Hannah. Después suspiró, suavizando su expresión -. Mira, Chad, vas a ser mucho más feliz después de oír lo que tengo que decirte así que, por favor, no te pongas difícil. Esto es por tu bien - Chad sabía que no tenía opción. Era eso o su trabajo. Y aunque su orgullo le decía que la dejara con la palabra en la boca, su mente práctica le decía que sería un auténtico estúpido si tiraba su carrera por la borda sólo por no tener que escucharla durante cinco minutos. Está claro quién ganó la batalla.

- Sé rápida, por favor. Tenemos trabajo que hacer - murmuró con voz monótona.

- Vale - Hannah respiró hondo y empezó su relato -. Mira, es cierto que, al principio, todo fue idea de Sunny. Acababais de discutir y estaba muy enfadada contigo, por lo que pensó que sería una buena manera de darte una lección. Pero cuando me presenté en la Sala de Atrezzo de _So Random!_ ya había cambiado de opinión. Dijo que ya no estaba enfadada contigo y que no quería hacerte nada, pero como yo insistí, ella se fue diciendo que no quería saber nada de ningún plan. Fue con Zora y con los demás con quien mantuve contacto para planear cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso.

- Pero eso no explica que me llamaras cómo me llamaste ayer delante de todos - dijo Chad apretando los dientes. Aún no sabía qué creer.

- ¿Te refieres al apodo de tu abuela? Eso tampoco fue culpa de Sunny. La verdad es que accidentalmente escuché la conversación que tuviste con Sunny en tu camerino. Ella no me dijo nada - explicó, evitando decirle que había escuchado esa conversación porque los había seguido y porque prácticamente había pegado la oreja a la puerta. Definitivamente, eso no ayudaría a que estuviera menos enfadado.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Chad -. Entonces Sunny...

- ... no tuvo nada que ver - completó Hannah por él.

- ¡Mierda!

- Lo siento, Chad. No quería que todo esto llegara tan lejos, lo siento de verdad - dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Tienes la menor idea de las cosas horribles que le dije? - preguntó enfadado. Pero no con Hannah, sino consigo mismo.

- Eso sólo fue culpa tuya. Al menos podrías haberla escuchado cuando intentó explicártelo - se defendió la chica.

- Ya... ¿tú lo hubieras hecho? - esa pregunta dejó a la estrella del pop un poco descolocada. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado ella si la persona que más le importaba en el mundo le hubiera hecho algo parecido? La respuesta estuvo muy clara ante sus ojos.

- ... no - murmuró tras una pausa -. Si alguien que significara tanto para mí como Sunny significa para ti me hubiera hecho algo así, no la habría escuchado... al menos, al principio.

- Sunny no significa nada para mí - negó Chad rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Chad! ¡Estás enamorado de ella! No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta - sonrió Hannah.

- Eso ya no importa. Después de las cosas que le dijo, ya no querrá saber nada de mí - murmuró Chad bajando la mirada.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo... pero será después de terminar de grabar este capítulo de una vez - dijo Hannah antes de volverse para encaminarse de vuelta al set de _Mackenzie Falls_.

- Hay algo que aún no entiendo - dijo Chad mientras caminaba el uno al lado del otro -. ¿Qué te hice tan malo para que quisieras jugármela de esta manera? - Hannah rió antes de contestar.

- Bueno, Chad, reconoce que tu ego es más grande que el estado de Texas. No me gustó para nada es rollo de que acabaría enamorada de ti sólo por que era tu coprotagonista y tenía que besarte.

- Vale, he aprendido la lección - reconoció Chad a regañadientes -. De todas maneras, la leyenda no se cumplió la última vez, así que no sé porqué pensé que funcionaría contigo.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Hannah con curiosidad -. ¿Y con quién no funcionó?

- Adivínalo.

- Sunny.

- ¡Premio para la estrella del pop!

***************

Chad caminaba distraídamente por los desiertos pasillos de los Estudios Condor después de un largo día de grabaciones. Por fin habían acabado el especial de Halloween de _Mackenzie Falls_ en el que participaba Hannah Montana. Ahora lo único que deseaba era irse a su casa y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos nueve días, desde la llegada de Hannah a los estudios. Y sobre todo, quería pensar en lo que había pasado en las últimas 48 horas, más concretamente en Sunny. Si todo lo que le había contado Hannah -o Miley, o como se llamara- era cierto, entonces lo había fastidiado todo, y le tocaba a él arreglarlo. Ahora que sabía la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Sunny, mucho menos después de lo que sabía sentido estando con ella el sábado por la noche, cuando charlaron en el parque que había cerca de la fiesta... cuando casi se besaron.

Como ya venía siendo una mala costumbre cada vez que andaba por algún pasillo, chocó con alguien. Era tan tarde que no creía que quedara ya nadie en el edificio, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron agarrar por los brazos a la persona con la que había chocado antes de que cayera al suelo. Cuando bajó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, se quedó paralizado. Si esto no era el destino, no tenía la menor idea de qué demonios podía ser.

- ¿Sunny? - susurró sin aliento.

- Chad... - murmuró ella antes de bajar la mirada. Pero entonces pasó algo. Chad pudo ver como una mirada decidida se apoderaba de los ojos de la chica justo antes de que empezara a hablarle -. Estarás contento ¿no? - espetó de mal humor.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó desconcertado.

- Sí. Tú. Llevas exactamente 33 horas y 28 minutos aplicándome la ley del hielo y ya estoy a punto de tirarme por un precipicio. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer reír a la gente y se supone que eso es lo que mejor se me da, y todo por los malditos remordimientos - explicó enfadada y sin darse siquiera un momento para respirar.

- ¿Has contado el tiempo que he estado sin hablarte? - fue lo único que pudo preguntar Chad de lo desconcertado que se sentía aún por la repentina explosión de la chica.

- Pero estoy harta ¿sabes? - prosiguió Sunny sin molestarse en contestarle -. Harta de que me eches la culpa de todo sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de explicarme. Harta de que me juzgues cuando no tengo la culpa de nada. Pero esto se acaba aquí. Ahora me vas a escuchar ¿me has entendido?

- Pero, Sunny...

- Ni se te ocurra interrumpirme. Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

- Sunny...

- ¡He dicho que me escuches! - gritó Sunny, cada vez más enfadada.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Chad, levantando las manos en señal de rendición -. Vale. Habla - Chad quería decirle que ya había hablado con Hannah y que ella se lo había explicado, pero si Sunny tenía tantas de explicarse, no iba a ser él quién la detuviera... sobre todo si estaba de ese humor tan volátil.

- Bien - dijo Sunny calmándose, antes de coger aire y empezar a hablar de carrerilla. Hablaba tan rápido, y sin apenas pararse a respirar, que Chad casi no podía entender ninguna palabra -. Yo no tuve nada que ver con ese plan horrible... bueno, quizá al principio sí, porque fui yo quién llamó a Hannah para que participara en él, pero después me arrepentí dejándolo todo en manos de Hannah y Zora. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era lo que te estaba haciendo hasta que me lo contaste en tu camerino y yo... - algo la impidió seguir. Chad había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en seguirla, de verdad que sí, pero hablaba tan rápido que lo único que podía distinguir era su voz como una especie de zumbido que le estaba levantando un dolor de cabeza impresionante, así que decidió que tenía que callarla. Y la única manera que se le ocurrió para hacerlo fue besarla.

Al principio fue raro. Chad había posado sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sunny y la había atraído hacia él con fuerza hasta que sus labios se posaron en los de ella. Al primer contacto los dos se quedaron quietos. Sunny se había quedado estática por la sorpresa, por lo que mantenía los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso. Chad no podía moverse por el miedo al rechazo. Y entonces algo cambió. Sunny se relajó, cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello, empezando a devolverle el beso con entusiasmo. Ante esta acción, Chad se encendió, pero aún así se contuvo por miedo a asustarla. Profundizó el beso de la manera más suave que podía permitirse y apretó su cuerpo al de ella lentamente, aunque por la manera en que Sunny le devolvía el beso y se pegaba a él, Chad empezó a pensar que quizá el que tendría que asustarse era él. Fue dulce, apasionado, tierno, salvaje, todo a la misma vez. Fue... mágico. Sí, esa era la palabra. Chad había besado a una cantidad importante de chicas a lo largo de su corta vida y nunca había sentido algo así con ninguna. Eso era magia... Eso era _amor_.

Pronto tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno. Se apartaron lentamente, con miedo de romper el hechizo. Chad seguía agarrándola, pero antes de soltarla, volvió a besarla brevemente en los labios, un leve contacto ligero como una pluma. Una, dos, hasta tres veces. Después se alejó de ella... pero tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para resistir el impulso de volver a atacarla.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Sunny aún respirando agitadamente.

- Es que... no sabía cómo hacer que te callaras - mintió, o al menos sólo diciendo parte de la verdad. La verdad era que llevaba meses muriéndose de ganas de besarla -. Hablabas tan rápido que no me estaba enterando de nada - Sunny suspiró con decepción. No era esa la respuesta que esperaba.

- Vale. Mira, yo no le conté lo de tu abuela a nadie - siguió explicando Sunny, como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida. Aunque ahora hablaba a un ritmo normal -. Miley... o Hannah, o como se llame... me dijo que había escuchado la conversación que tuvimos en tu camerino - vaya, pensó Chad, por lo visto no era el único que aún estaba algo confundido con el tema de la doble identidad de Hannah Montana.

- Sunny, ya sabía todo eso - dijo por fin -. Hannah Montana vino esta mañana a verme y me contó toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me has ahorrado todo ese discurso estúpido? - preguntó ofendida.

- Sí, claro, como si hubiera sido capaz de llevarte la contraria cuando estás de ese humor. Si te hubiera interrumpido, quién sabe lo que le habrías acabado haciendo a mi hermosa cara - Sunny sólo puso los ojos en blanco antes de terminar lo que había ido a decirle.

- Mira, Chad, lo que quería decirte con todo esto es que lo último que quiero es que me odies. Sé que es posible que no puedas volver a confiar en mí, pero si lo único que puedes ofrecerme es que volvamos a nuestras estúpidas peleas diarias de "vale, vale, bien, bien", pues me quedo con eso, pero por favor, no vuelvas a aplicarme la ley del hielo - suplicó.

- No te odio, Sunny - sino todo lo contrario, añadió para sí mismo, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta -, y por mí está todo perdonado y olvidado.

- Entonces... ¿hacemos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado? - propuso Sunny.

- ¿Incluido el beso? - preguntó Chad frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí... ¿no? - dudó Sunny.

- No sé... ¿tú que dices?

- Que sería algo complicado... ¿no crees?

- Muy complicado, diría yo - asintió Chad.

- Bien, pues... ¿amigos? - preguntó Sunny extendiendo la mano.

- Amigos - aceptó Chad estrechándole la mano. Tras una última sonrisa, Sunny se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, pero justo antes de doblar la esquina, se paró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- No quiero hacer como si nada hubiera pasado... - dijo volviendo a andar hacia Chad.

- Yo tampoco... - dijo él encaminándose hacia ella, acortando la distancia lo más rápido posible.

- ... y no quiero que seamos sólo amigos... - prosiguió Sunny.

- ... yo tampoco - dijo Chad mostrándose de acuerdo. Cuando recorrieron toda la distancia que había entre los dos, se cogieron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos.

- Me gustas muchísimo, Chad. Sé que es una locura porque tú eres todo lo contrario a lo que busco en un chico... - dijo Sunny.

- ... sí, y tu eres una _Random _del País de la Risa por lo que lo nuestro jamás podría funcionar... - siguió Chad.

- ... pero aún así me gustas - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Y esto... dónde nos deja? - preguntó Chad tras una pausa.

- No estoy muy segura - respondió Sunny. Chad suspiró profundamente. No podía creerse que fuera a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un momento y sin soltarle las manos, Chad Dylan Cooper, el chico malo de Hollywood, la estrella del drama adolescente número uno, el alcalde de Pijolandia, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y pronunció las palabras que Sunny no olvidaría en toda su vida.

- Sunny Munroe de Wisconsin ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi novia? - Sunny estaba tan conmocionada que se quedó totalmente quieta durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Chad. Después se recuperó, y con una sonrisa, hizo a Chad el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra.

- Chad Dylan Cooper de Texas, para mí será todo un placer ser tu novia - y entonces, soltando una mano de su agarre, la posó sobre la mejilla de Chad y se inclinó hacia él, dándole el segundo beso de los muchos que vendrían a partir de ahora.


	16. He Could Be The One

**Disclaimer: Ni **_**Sunny entre estrellas**_**, ni **_**Hannah Montana **_**me pertenecen. Todo es de Disney Channel. Hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**PODRÍA SER ÉL... ¿ÉL? ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

_**Capítulo **__**16: He Could Be the One**_

_**He's got something special**__ [Él tiene algo especial]  
__**He's got something special**__ [Él tiene algo especial]  
__**And when he's looking at me**__ [y cuando me mira]  
__**I wanna get all sentimental**__ [quiero que todo sea romántico]  
__**He's got something special**__ [Él tiene algo especial]  
__**He's got something special**__ [Él tiene algo especial]  
__**I can hardly breathe, something's telling me**__ [Apenas puedo respirar, algo está diciéndome]  
__**Telling me maybe he could be the one**__ [diciéndome que tal vez podría ser él]  
__**He could be the one, he could be the one...**__ [Podría ser él, podría ser él...]  
__**He could be the one, he could be the one**__ [Podría ser él, podría ser él]  
__**He could be the one...**__ [Podría ser él...]  
__He Could Be the __One_ – Hannah Montana (_Hannah Montana 3_)

Al día siguiente, Sunny estaba sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería con una sonrisa boba en la cara y suspirando soñadoramente cada dos minutos. Después de que Chad se le arrodillara y le pidiera ser su novia la noche anterior, hablaron largo y tendido. Sunny tenía la sensación de que había sido la primera conversación civilizada y madura que habían tenido desde que se conocían, pero realmente la necesitaban. Habían hablado de lo raro que era todo ahora pero también de lo felices que eran con aquella nueva situación. Habían hablado también de la estúpida rivalidad entre sus programas -bueno, Chad no se lo tomaba como una estupidez y cuando se lo hizo saber, comenzó su primera pelea como pareja-. Tras reconciliarse, hablaron de sus compañeros. A Chad no le importaba realmente lo que los chicos de _Mackenzie Falls_ pensaran, después de todo él era la estrella de la serie y los demás podían ser fácilmente reemplazados, dijo con orgullo. Pero a Sunny sí que le importaba la opinión de sus amigos, así que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. Sunny conocía bien a los chicos de _So Random!_ y sabía que aún no estaban preparados para manejar una noticia así, pero prometió que se los diría en cuanto llegara el momento. No era que les tuviera miedo ni nada de eso... sólo era para que no les supusiera ningún trauma. Después de aquella larga conversación, Chad la llevó a su casa dónde le esperaba una gran bronca de su madre por llegar tan tarde. Pero el enfado se le pasó en cuanto Sunny le contó la nueva noticia. No sabía muy bien porqué pero su madre adoraba a Chad.

Una chica se paró delante de su mesa cuando Sunny suspiraba felizmente por enésima vez aquella mañana.

- ¿Ese suspiro significa "Soy Sunny y siempre estoy feliz" o "Estoy enamorada y me importa un pimiento lo que penséis"? - preguntó la chica con voz divertida. Sunny alzó la mirada. Era Miley.

- Bueno, lo primero siempre... pero creo que esta vez es más bien lo segundo - dijo sonriente. Miley se sentó en frente de ella.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que las cosas fueron bien con Chad?

- Sí... y todo gracias a ti. Gracias por explicárselo todo - agradeció Sunny.

- No hay de qué, pero tampoco es para tanto. Además Chad me ha contado que aunque no hubiera sabido la verdad cuando hablasteis, se hubiera visto obligado a escucharte. Dice que estabas _muy _decidida a arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Has hablado con Chad?

- Sí, he venido a disculparme una vez más. Ayer terminamos de grabar el capítulo ¿sabes? - explicó Miley.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal fue?

- Bien... hasta que tuvimos que grabar la escena del beso. Fue muy, muy raro. Me temblaban las rodillas de la incertidumbre de pensar que tal vez, después de ese beso, me quedaría enganchada a Chad de por vida. Pero no, sigo igual de enganchada a Jesse que antes - susurró eso último, pero Sunny la escuchó.

- Es cierto... ¿cómo te fue con él? - preguntó Sunny un poco preocupada.

- Bien. Parece que he conseguido hacerle entender que la mentira era necesaria, al menos para mí. Por el momento hemos quedado en ser amigos, pero no sé... quizá después... - dudó Miley, pero Sunny la entendió al vuelo. Miley mantenía la esperanza de que, pasado el tiempo, Jesse la viera cómo algo más que una amiga. Lo que no sabía era que ya tenía todo el trabajo hecho -. He venido también para pedirte un favor - prosiguió Miley -. ¿Me guardarás el secreto del asunto de la peluca? - preguntó crípticamente. Sunny sonrió.

- Sólo si tú me guardas a mí otro secreto. Verás, Chad y yo hemos decidido no decir nada de lo nuestro por el momento, así que... ¿podrías no decírselo a nadie?

- Hecho - dijo Miley.

- Hecho - respondió Sunny. Y se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato.

***************

Chad iba andando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de los Estudios Condor cuando, cómo ya se estaba convirtiendo en una molesta rutina, chocó con alguien. Vale, esta vez era culpa suya por estar en babia pensando en Sunny, pero era más echarle la culpa a otro, sobre todo si ese otro era la culpable de su distracción. Estaba a punto de decirle a Sunny que mirara por dónde iba cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado era más alta que él. Era ni más ni menos que el guitarrista bohemio.

- ¡Chad! - exclamó Jesse sorprendido -. Lo siento, tío, no miraba por dónde iba - se disculpó. Bueno, esta vez no había hecho falta que Chad le echara la culpa a nadie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Chad -. Hannah ya ha acabado de grabar.

- Lo sé. He venido a despedirme de Sunny - explicó Jesse. Chad intentó por todos los medios poner cara de póquer, no quería que el guitarrista viera lo que le molestaba aquello.

- Ah... - dijo apretando los dientes. No importó que lo pusiera todo de su parte para no poner cara de asesino porque Jesse se dio cuenta de que estaba hirviendo de furia.

- Oye, Chad, a mí no me interesa Sunny, sólo somos amigos - explicó el chico tranquilamente.

- Lo sé - suspiró Chad relajándose -. Te debo una disculpa, tío. Sunny es... muy importante para mí y...

- Estás celoso - terminó Jesse la frase por él.

- Chad Dylan Cooper no se pone celoso - espetó de inmediato.

- Sí... ya... lo que tú digas.

- Bueno, quizá un poco - acabó admitiendo. Después suspiró -, y lo siento. Sé que para Sunny eres un buen amigo así que... quizás... tú y yo también deberíamos ser amigo... ¿qué me dices?

- Que debe gustarte mucho Sunny si has sido capaz de disculparte - dijo Jesse burlón.

- Sí... - suspiró Chad -. ¿Amigos?

- Amigos - asintió Jesse sonriente -. Oye ¿sabes dónde está Sunny? Me gustaría despedirme de ella antes de irme.

- Seguro que está en la cafetería. ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

***************

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Miley curiosa -. ¿Chad podría ser él? - Sunny se quedó con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de Miley antes de contestar.

- No, no podría ser él - negó Sunny, lo cuál confundió a Miley -. _Es _él - continuó Sunny sonriendo -. ¡Jesse! - exclamó sonriente justo después y se levantó de la silla. Lo que Sunny se había quedado mirando antes de hablar había sido a Jesse y Chad entrando en la cafetería.

- ¡Hola, Sunny! - saludó Jesse -. Mira a quién me he encontrado - dijo señalando a Chad.

- ¡Vaya! Seguís vivos y no tenéis ninguna lesión visible - constató Sunny sorprendida -. ¡Estáis madurando! - exclamó después contenta.

- ¿Lo dudabas? - preguntó Jesse sentándose al lado de Miley -. Hola - le susurró a la chica.

- Hola - le respondió ella. Chad no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó al lado de Sunny. Muy cerca de ella.

- Bueno, supongo que esto es la despedida. Una estancia rara la que hemos tenido en los Estudios Condor ¿no? - dijo Jesse mirando a Miley.

- Más bien un infierno - corrigió Chad.

- ¡Oh, Chad! ¡Lo siento! - volvió a disculparse Miley.

- Sí... ya lo has dicho - murmuró el chico.

- Vale, pero nada de reproches ni rencores - pidió Sunny -. Y todo lo que ha pasado se queda entre nosotros ¿entendido?

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Jesse -. Yo creía que ahora que estáis jun... - el chico no pudo seguir porque Miley y Sunny le taparon la boca con la mano a la vez. Chad no pudo por estar demasiado lejos.

- Por el momento lo vamos a mantener en secreto - explicó Chad en voz baja.

- Pues que tengáis suerte - dijo Jesse una vez le destaparon la boca.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Sunny confundida.

- Por la manera en que os miráis - explicó Jesse -. Hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de que entre vosotros hay algo.

- Pues entonces no hay de qué preocuparse - dijo Chad aliviado -. Los chicos de _So Random!_ no son precisamente el colmo de la inteligencia.

- ¡Chad! - exclamó Sunny ofendida.

- Sabes que no lo digo por ti - dijo con su sonrisa más irresistible. Sunny alzó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

- No creo que vayan a tener muchos problemas si siguen peleándose así en público - murmuró Miley.

- Bueno, ya me contaréis cómo os va con el secreto. Pero que sepáis que las mentiras nunca traen nada bueno, y lo digo por todos - dijo Jesse mirando intencionadamente primero a Sunny, después a Chad y por último a Miley.

- ¡No seas gafe, Jesse! - exclamó Sunny con un escalofrío -. Además, esto es sólo de manera provisional. Hasta que esté segura de que los chicos no se van a desmayar cuando se los cuente... o de que no me van a echar.

- O sea, nunca - completó Chad. Sunny volvió a mirarlo enfadada -. Sunny, admítelo, no hay ninguna manera en que se los cuentes que vaya a acabar bien.

- Ya hablaremos de esto después - dijo Sunny apretando los dientes.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya vale! - exclamó Miley poniendo paz -. Tenemos que irnos, Jesse, mi padre nos está esperando - dijo mirando su reloj.

- En fin, ha sido un placer - dijo Jesse -. Te prometo que seguiremos en contacto, Sunny. Y así me vas contando cómo va todo.

- Sí, y tú también me contarás cómo va todo ¿no?

- Que sí... - respondió desviando la mirada, un poco sonrojado.

- Nosotras nos vemos la semana que viene para ese sketch de So Random! ¿no? - dijo Miley.

- Sí, la semana que viene. Y no te olvides la peluca - bromeó Sunny.

- Tranquila. Y, Chad, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

- Para mí también... al menos el último día - respondió Chad.

- Bueno, pues, adiós - se despidió Jesse. Le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Miley, y los dos se dirigieron a la salida.

- ¿Crees que les irá bien? - preguntó Sunny en un suspiro.

- Casi tan bien como a nosotros - respondió Chad.

- ¿Crees que _nos _irá bien?

- Bueno... todo depende de nosotros... ¿no? - Chad se acercó a ella con toda la intención de besarla, pero Sunny se alejó.

- ¡Chad! ¡Alguien podría vernos! - regañó Sunny.

- Empiezo a odiar la idea de mantenerlo en secreto - dijo Chad molesto.

- Bueno... - empezó Sunny acercándose a él, pero no mucho - tienes que admitir que el misterio también es emocionante - dijo coqueteando.

- Y luego el de la mente pervertida soy yo - murmuró Chad mirándola a los ojos totalmente hipnotizado. Sunny sólo soltó una gran carcajada, feliz. Sí, eso era felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Se acabó… creo.**

**Digo creo porque ya tengo un montón de ideas para una secuela, pero ya no será un crossover. Si hago una secuela será sólo de **_**Sunny entre Estrellas**_**. La verdad es que tengo la historia casi totalmente montada en mi cabeza pero no sé cuando podré empezar a escribir porque tengo otros fics que terminar. Espero que sea pronto porque estoy bastante emocionada con la nueva historia…**

**Últimos agradecimientos: a Luniz. FanPotterica. por su review del último capítulo. A Love of Winter, Luniz. FanPotterica., dulcesiita, pervyxstile y Totithaa por añadir esta historia a sus favoritos, y a Totithaa también por añadirla a sus alertas. Espero que os haya gustado y que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Me despido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
